


Spec Script: The Selection (TV Show)

by annamess



Series: The Selection TV Show Spec Script [1]
Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annamess/pseuds/annamess
Summary: Hello I wrote this for fun. Juuuust in case i'm gonna clarify here: This script has nothing to do with any actual adaptation of the selection.Anyway I adapted this mostly from the text of the books but added a lil bit of my own stuff. This episode covers the first few chapters of book 1
Relationships: Aspen Leger/America Singer, Aspen Leger/Lucy, Marlee Tames/Carter Woodwork, Maxon Schreave/America Singer
Series: The Selection TV Show Spec Script [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Episode 1

##  EPISODE ONE

##  _ Scene I: The Letter _

_ Singer Home, kitchen. Evening. Full of life and conversation. The volume is a touch too loud for dinner. The whole family (almost, but we don’t know that yet) is at the table. SHALOM, father of the home, sits at one head, a newspaper on his lap, his hands are spotted with paint or dried clay. He is in animated conversation with AMERICA, middle daughter (his favourite, it isn’t a secret but he’d never admit it) on his right. The camera circles the table, slowly. Next we see GERARD, baby of the family, who is talking JAMES’ ear off. James doesn’t get a word in, he mostly smiles and nods. He is an outsider to the Singer home, but has been graciously folded in through his marriage to KENNA, eldest daughter, who is seated next to him. Kenna is very pregnant, and deep in conversation with her mother, MAGDA, who sits at the other head. Just the corner of a piece of paper can be seen out of the pocket of her dress. Next to Magda is MAY, youngest daughter, who is shouting across the table to Gerard and James. We have gotten back to America, who is now petting May’s hair. America is smiling, happy, content with her life, her family. All of it is about to be turned on its head. America turns her head toward the other end of the table, and we see Magda stand up, clear her throat, pull the paper from her pocket and read from a letter on expensive stationary. _

MAGDA

“To the house of Singer”

AMERICA 

Momma NO-

_ America lunges for the letter, Magda holds it above her head (a performance more than anything, America surpassed her in height a few years ago) but May pulls her sister back.  _

MAY

SHHH I wanna HEAR

_ America relents, and slouches in her seat. _

MAGDA

Thank you, May. “We would like to make you aware of an upcoming opportunity to honour our great nation of Illéa. The recent census has confirmed that an unmarried woman between the ages of nineteen and twenty-two currently resides in your home.”

MAY

_ nudges America  _ That’s YOU

AMERICA

I know, you little monkey

MAGDA

“Our beloved prince, Maxon Schreave, has recently come of age. As he ventures into adulthood, and his future as monarch, he wishes to move forward with a partner, to marry a true Daughter of Illéa. If your eligible sister, daughter, or ward is interested in possibly becoming the wife of Prince Maxon, and Princess of Illéa, please fill out the enclosed form and deliver it to your local Province Services Office. One woman from each province will be drawn at random to participate in The Selection. Participants will be housed at the Illéa Palace in Angeles for the duration of their stay.”   
MAY

Can’t _ I  _ apply?

MAGDA

Hush, dear. “The families of each participant will be  _ generously compensated _ \--

AMERICA

_ scoffs, rolls eyes _

MAGDA

_ ignoring her  _ “for their service to the royal family, and the nation.”

_ The table is quiet. Magda’s announcement did not go over as she expected. May is oblivious to the uncomfortable silence, too excited at the idea of vicariously becoming a princess. She turns to her sister to gush, but at that same moment the America stands and starts collecting dishes, taking them to the sink behind them, she lets them clang loudly, her back to the table. Shalom reaches for a few glasses, but Magda shakes her head. _

MAGDA

_ Loudly, and to no one in particular _ And you know, I’m sure the Prince would LOVE America, she’s just so beautiful, and talented

AMERICA

_ Sarcastically _ Oh yeah, I’m so sure  the prince wants a poverty-stricken Five for his new wife, I’m sure he and I will look  _ great _ on a postage stamp

MAY

HEY you and I look almost the same. And since  _ I’m  _ definitely pretty, you’re at least good enough for a postage stamp

AMERICA  MAGDA

_Deadpan_ Thanks, May  Exactly!

_ America and Magda are getting on a roll now, this is their debate stage, their courtroom, the family the audience, moderators, witnesses. _

AMERICA 

Oh since apparently  _ my  _ answer didn’t matter when you showed me the letter this morning, why don’t we just ask everyone then, hm? James? Gerard? Am I pretty enough to beat out 34 other girls to be the next princess? Is my face enough for Illéa and our  _ beloved _ prince Maxon?

_ James looks to Kenna for help, Gerard makes a face _

James Gerard

Uhhhh Girls are gross

MAGDA

Gerard! Apologize to your sisters, girls are not gross, and certainly not America. Come on dear, you've become a beautiful young woman since you got out of your awkward phase--

AMERICA

_ Embarrassed _ MOM-

MAGDA

Shalom, tell her how pretty she is, tell her how many boys we’ve had to chase off since--

AMERICA

Wait, there have been boys? Asking for me? And you never told me?  _ She turns from her mother and father, waiting for one of them to confirm. Shalom turns his head away, Magda elaborates _

MAGDA

Well, yes, but they weren’t good enough for you. Kenna married a Four, and I intend for you to do just as well, if not better  _ She holds up the letter, to accentuate her point _

AMERICA

_ Latching on to an old argument of theirs _ His name is James, mom. He’s part of the family stop calling him by a caste-

JAMES

_ Not wanting to be involved, but also feeling like he should speak up _ Well, I mean--

_ Kenna takes his hand and shakes her head. This isn’t about him. _

KENNA

Hey mom, I think we’re gonna head home.  _ patting her stomach, pregnancy has been her easy-out from family arguments lately _ The baby and I need a lot of sleep

_ Kenna and James stand up. James takes their plates to the sink, and goes to get their jackets. Kenna says her goodbyes around the table. America and Magda continue the argument _

MAGDA

Okay, America we’re getting off topic. This is  _ The Selection _ , every girl in Illéa dreams of being just the right age, at just the right time to participate. We must be the only house in the country having to argue our child into it. You could be Queen some day, and you’re going to throw that chance away? For what? Your insecurities? For nothing?

_ It isn’t “for nothing” but her mother doesn’t -can’t- know that. America softens _

AMERICA

Mom, every girl in Carolina is putting her name in, what makes you think I’ll even make it to Angeles, let alone win?

MAGDA

Well, someone has to, why not you?

_ A charged silence.  _

SHALOM

May, Gerard, how about you guys go get ready for bed

_ Complaints from the youngests, but they comply. Magda leaves the room. America goes to follow _

AMERICA

Mom, I--

SHALOM

Kitten, let her go. 

AMERICA

Dad, I’m sorry, it’s just-

SHALOM

It’s okay baby, I’m not angry. Just, go easy on your mom. 

_ Shalom kisses her on the head, and helps her finish cleaning the kitchen. We shift to the front door, where Kenna and James are ready to leave. Magda approaches them, holding a tiny knit sweater in her hands _

MAGDA

I’m sure you have a dozen by now, but I just couldn't resist. 

_She hands Kenna the sweater._ _Addressing them both, but mostly James_

MAGDA

I’m so sorry about tonight dears, I really didn’t think she’d react so… 

KENNA

It’s okay mom,  _ humour in her voice  _ she has your temper

_ Magda glares at her, James takes this as a cue to give them their space.  _

JAMES

Goodnight, Mrs. Singer

_ He kisses Magda on the cheek and goes outside. She shouts after him _

MAGDA

That’s MOMMA to you! Will you two get home okay? Before curfew? Do you need to spend the night?

KENNA

_ A little to quickly _ NO- I mean, no, we aren’t that far, and it isn’t so dark yet. We’ll be fine. Besides, James brought the car

_ Magda smiles. “The car.” It’s nothing fancy, a little scratched, but it’s theirs. _

MAGDA

Well, there’s a good husband-- I just, I want that for America. I don’t want her to, want. For anything, anyone. 

KENNA

Mom, I know it’s important, but, please. Go easy on her.

_ Magda looks worn, as she glances at America and Shalom, giggling and playing as they clean up the kitchen. He babies her, he always has. _

MAGDA

Kenna, she has so much potential. She just needs someone to push her.

_ Kenna looks pensive, but she doesn’t want to argue with her mother. Instead she gives her a hug _

KENNA

Goodnight mom, love you

MAGDA

I love you.

_ The Singer home is messy, but not in a hoarders way, in a lived-in way. In a “house full of five artists way.” In a “Waste not want not” kind of way. The drier clangs, the fridge hums, the floors creak. In the living room there’s a big sunk-in couch, two worn armchairs and an old-fashioned tube TV that’s usually off. America is sitting on the couch, going through a folder of new sheet music. She is humming the tune to her self, and making changes where she thinks the composer/arrangement has made a mistake, inserting breath marks, pronunciation notes. Magda watches from behind her. Approaches, then puts a hand on her shoulder _

MAGDA

America, if you agree to just apply, I’ll let you start taking solo jobs, and you can keep the money for yourself.

_ America is excited by this, but tries to keep a poker face as turns to her mother _

AMERICA

Really? And I can keep the money?

MAGDA

Yes, all I ask is you keep your family in mind. We do alright for “poverty stricken Fives,” but since Kenna’s wedding, and their baby on the way, and well, Kota--

AMERICA

Of course momma, I’d keep doing my part for us.

MAGDA

So, you’ll think about it?

AMERICA

Yeah, I’ll sleep on it

_ Magda strokes America’s hair, red, like her, like May. Exits. America goes back to her work. _

##  _ Scene II: The Treehouse _

_ We switch to the city. We see Kenna and James driving home, they pull into their driveway just as streetlights start going out. In aerial view, houses, businesses, stoplights, are all going dark. In the town square a large screen goes dark, and through speakers all around the city we hear  _ “Curfew has officially begun, and will be lifted tomorrow morning, at 6 am. For your own safety remain indoors. Anyone found outside will be issued the appropriate fine and escorted to their homes or to public housing. Repeat offenders may be subject to harsher action. Goodnight Illéa.”

_ As this announcement plays we see different scenes from around the city. Soldiers patrolling the streets, parents calling their young children into the home, teenagers jogging to make it to their front doors, homeless Eights finding places to spend their night, and America lying in her bed, apparently asleep. As soon as the announcement ends her eyes open, and she gets out of her bed. On her bedside is a jar nearly half full of pennies and an analog clock that reads 11:02 pm. Carefully, trying not to make noise, she opens the window and scales down, with a small parcel in her hand. She moves lightly across the small yard, to a large tree, holding a worn out treehouse. She climbs the rope ladder into the tight space, and just as she pokes her head through the entrance, we hear: _

ASPEN

Hello, gorgeous

AMERICA

Ugh, not you too

_ She’s annoyed, but says it with a smile. He leaves a peck on her lips, helps her the rest of the way up, then asks _

ASPEN

What does that mean?

AMERICA

Nevermind, just my momma being, well, y'know. 

ASPEN 

Well, she isn’t here right now, huh? So let me call you beautiful, while I still can

_ America smiles, they kiss again. And again, and again, and- It becomes more heated, his hands in her hair, wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. She reaches for the waist of his pants and he suddenly pulls away, stopping them before they go too far. _

ASPEN

We should, ah--

AMERICA   
Yes. You’re right, yes. Sorry Aspen, really. I just--

ASPEN

Don’t apologize, Mer. You never have to apologize to me

_ They take a breather, then cuddle together, eating the food America brought in the parcel, mostly leftovers from that night’s dinner.  _ AMERICA

We got the letter today.

ASPEN

Right,  _ the letter _ . We got two. 

AMERICA

The twins turned nineteen last month, right?

ASPEN

Yeah, they’re so excited. Talking about taking turns as princess, like the country wouldn’t be able to tell them apart.

AMERICA

How, um, how do you feel about it?

ASPEN

I mean, on one hand it feels kinda archaic, impersonal, but the poor guy has to find a wife somehow, yeah? Can’t imagine he gets to meet a lot of real people in that grand palace or fancy school of his… But on the other hand, it is kind of romantic? The idea that he’ll find a soulmate in a group of random women, and they’ll fall in love in front of the whole nation, and live happily ever after. If the nation can believe in him, maybe we can believe us

AMERICA

Don’t know if I’d call secretly dating my brother’s best friend romantic, but I see your point. Although the Selection is certainly less illegal than we are.

ASPEN

Well I guess that depends on where you stand on polyamory

AMERICA

Okay okay, so this means you’re encouraging the girls to apply?

ASPEN

Kamber and Celia don’t need encouragement, I think they’re already planning a royal wedding. Momma is hopeful since we have two applications coming from the house

AMERICA

Could you imagine if one of them made it

ASPEN   
We’d be royalty. Your momma certainly couldn’t disapprove of me then. 

AMERICA   
Hey, my momma loves you. She just--

ASPEN   
\--Doesn’t want you to marry down a caste-

AMERICA

Aspen-

ASPEN

I’m right and you can’t deny it

_ She can’t _

ASPEN

And I know I'm not your only option so--

AMERICA 

What are you--

ASPEN

Uh-uh don't play dumb with me, not when I talked to Brenna Butler last week about how heartbroken her brother is that Mrs. Singer wouldn't even give him the time of day when he asked for you

AMERICA

Hm. Didn't realize you and Brenna were so close

ASPEN

We were on a job together, that’s all. I’ve been taking as much work as comes my way

AMERICA

You’re gonna work yourself into the ground--

ASPEN

_ Bitterly.  _ I can handle myself, America. I can’t rely on your leftovers every night

_ Quiet. The uncertainty of first love. The anxiety. Waiting for it to be too good to be true, for the other to leave you for the next best thing that comes along. _

AMERICA

Momma's bribing me with my own gigs to convince me to apply

ASPEN

So, are you going to?

AMERICA   
God, no! I love you and there’s nothing any prince could do to change that.

ASPEN

Mer, you know I love you. But this life, it’s hard. You’ve seen it, hell, you live it. I don’t know if I can live without you, but I certainly couldn’t live with you, knowing I was the reason you turned down a better future 

AMERICA

There isn’t a better future for me than the one we’ve planned--

ASPEN

But what are you going to say when we go broke, go hungry, when I can’t provide for you the way a prince could have, when we start giving up one thing for another. I don’t want to become too tired or angry to remember this love.

AMERICA

I’ve always known what it would mean for us to be together and I’m not going to let us go now, for what? The slimmest chance at being carted off to vy for the attention of some spoiled brat? I don’t think so

_ Outside the treehouse a light flashes, a patrol of soldiers, the pair lie down face to face, silent, waiting for the car to pass. It passes, they let out a breath. They’re safe. _

ASPEN

America. I think you should apply.

AMERICA   
Are you crazy?

ASPEN   
What? It’d be funny to see you try table manners for once in your life

_ She gives him a shove _

AMERICA

Even if I sent an application in, I’d never get picked

ASPEN

Then what’s the harm?  _ He’s cheating, leaving little kisses between his points, using his cute voice, convincing. _ You apply, you don’t get picked, your mother lets you go on your own gigs. I never have to worry again that I held you back-

AMERICA

- _ I’m _ not worried about that-

ASPEN

-then the only thing we have to worry about is The Draft.

_ The Draft carries the same weight as The Letter _

ASPEN

Come on, do it for me?

AMERICA   
You’re the worst, you know that? Alright, I’ll do it for you. 

_ He looks long into her eyes, maybe seeing her as a princess, the princess. Hearing “your wife” makes their make-believe too real. All the same, he’s scared of losing her, despite knowing the odds are so slim. He leans in to kiss her again, like the action will stop whatever is coming next, freeze them in that moment. _

ASPEN

That’s my girl.

_ She settles again into his arms. _

AMERICA

Hear me now because I don’t want to say it again: I don’t want to be anyone’s princess, I just want to be your wife.

ASPEN

Will you sing something for me? Before I go?

_ He hands her a coin, they smile a shared joke between them _

AMERICA

I’ll have to start raising my prices, if I’m going to be working on my own in the future. But you can keep the friends and family discount.

_ America starts humming, then singing a faint tune. We can’t quite hear it, but it isn’t for us, its just for them. _

##  _ Scene III: America agrees _

_ DAY. America’s bedroom. She’s getting ready for her day, taking extra care of her appearance. She pulls out one of her best shirts, she usually only uses for work events, and a set of clean, neat khakis. She brushes out her hair so it’s smooth. She’s just putting on a touch of makeup from her small supply when Magda knocks on the door _

MAGDA

America? Are you up yet I--

AMERICA   
Yes! Come in!

MAGDA

Dear I know you said you would sleep on it but I really think we ought to get our application in as soon as possible, what if the postal service gets flooded with last minute-- Oh, you look. Nice. I mean. You're always beautiful , just it’s rather, put-together today.

AMERICA

Yes mom, I’m ready to go when you are.

MAGDA

_ Like, It was that easy?  _ So, you’re going to apply?

AMERICA

You made a compelling argument. And besides, what’s the harm?

MAGDA

_ Grinning, ear to ear _ Oh darling you will not regret this! I’m going to get changed, can’t show up looking like  _ this _ . 

_ Magda exits the room, yelling instructions in a flurry _

MAGDA

MAY DEAR AMERICA AND I ARE GOING TO THE SERVICES OFFICE. I WANT YOUR FRENCH EXERCISES DONE BY THE TIME I GET BACK. GERARD? HONEY? DON’T BRING THE SOCCER BALL IN THE HOUSE. SHALOM I KNOW IT’S TUESDAY BUT IT’S YOUR NIGHT FOR COOKING NOW, WE’LL BE GONE ALL DAY.

_ Each member of the family starts a response as their set of instructions ends _

MAY

_ Who is folding origami flowers from her French pages _

WHAT? AMERICA IS GONNA BE A PRINCESS? SHE’S GONNA DO IT? CAN I COOOME

GERARD

_ Already playing with the ball in the house, picks it up and runs outside _

OKAY MOM

SHALOM

_ Walking into America’s room from his workshop, covered in paint, wearing a smock. _

Did your momma say something?

AMERICA

Yeah I’ve agreed to sell myself to Illéa so it’s your turn to make dinner

SHALOM

Oh, I’ll make chicken then.

_ America stands and puts a kiss on her father’s cheek as she goes. He smiles, and looks around her room after she goes, particularly at a picture of the family from several years ago. America is sitting on his lap and making a goofy face for the camera. Shalom’s face is heavy, he misses his little girl even as she is here. He sighs and leaves the photo on her bedside table, returning to his workshop. _

##  _ Scene IV: Province Services _

_ DAY. Outside the Province Services Office. There is a huge line of mostly women. Some girls of the lower castes have just come from or will be going to work after this and are dressed as such. Coveralls, heavy boots, old jeans, some with smudges of dirt or grease on them. Others, upper caste, are dressed to the nines, red carpet ready. They’ve been waiting for this their whole lives. Some are confident, some are insecure, some are sizing up the competition.. Despite what Magda said, there are some girls who are being pressured into this. There’s a girl, somewhat younger than the rest, dressed as neatly as her position would allow, who is just barely complying with her mother’s primping. There’s another who is obviously very wealthy and very unhappy, and recently resigned to her fate. She is accompanied by her father and mother, who are prim and stern. Two other girls are helping each other fix their hair, wipe lipstick off each other’s teeth, and are laughing. There are soldiers monitoring the facility. Mostly young men, some of the girls send a flirtatious smile their way, giggling with their companions if a soldier nods their way, while others pointedly ignore them, their eyes are set on a much higher catch. The lower caste girls are more likely to ignore them, used to being profiled for unlawful behaviour. America and Magda are a little more than halfway through the line. America is calm, she has no reason to be nervous. Her mother is a wreck.  _

MAGDA

Why are all these girls so dressed up? It’s just an application. I don’t think her  _ tits _ are going to make it on the form--

AMERICA

Mom, please-

MAGDA

Well I mean really-- 

_ America is about to interrupt again when-  _

LENA   
Magda! Is that you?

_ Lena Ledger, along with her oldest daughters, Celia and Kamber, are making their way down the line. They’ve just arrived. _

MAGDA

Lena! 

_ The mothers hug and greet each other. They have the familiarity of long time friends. America speaks with the girls.  _

AMERICA   
_ A little caught off guard _

Hey guys! Happy belated, by the way

_ The girls are obviously young, but have tried to appear older. _

CELIA   
Yup! nineteen last month! Barely made the cut! Where have you been? We miss seeing you around

AMERICA

Oh, I’ve been taking more work lately, since Kota... moved out… we’ve been stretched a bit thin

KAMBER

Yeah, he comes to visit Aspen once in a while, and sometimes hires one of us to help around the new apartment. 

CELIA

It’s  _ really nice, _ and Kota has been looking pretty good lately--

KAMBER 

Celia!!--

CELIA

Calm down! I just meant he seems happy to be doing so well--

AMERICA

_ Changing the subject _

SO are you guys excited about the application?

CELIA   
For sure! Imagine becoming the princess? I think I’d just die.

KAMBER

Not likely we’ll get chosen. You know it’s rigged.

MAGDA   
_ Turning back to the girls  _ Rigged?

LENA

I was hired by a couple of Twos -the mayor and his wife- last week to help clean before their daughter’s birthday, and they were talking about how to beef up their daughter’s application to make sure she’d get through, let the girl go on a whole shopping spree and make over to fix her up for the picture today --did  _ you  _ know they’re taking pictures today? I only know because I overheard. Some “Lottery.” They don’t want any low caste girls showing up in the palace embarrassing the royal family in front of the whole nation, or worse, actually winning.

_ The look around the line up, and the discrepancy between the girls who “know” and the ones who don’t becomes even more stark. _

MAGDA

_ Making the best of it  _ Well, they can’t take  _ only  _ upper caste girls, they’ll have to throw in a few nice options who are at least below 4. Just look at your girls! So pretty!

_ Kamber smiles uncomfortably, but Celia takes the praise. _

LENA

Yes, and America you’ve grown into quite the beautiful young woman, I wouldn’t be surprised at all if you make it through

AMERICA

_ *blushing* _

Oh I don’t know about that, who’d pick me next to Celia and Kamber?

_ she smiles at the girls _

LENA 

Don’t be so modest! Even Aspen says every time you call him, Magda, that the Singers inherited more than a fair share of talent and beauty.

MAGDA

Oh really? What a sweet boy, he’ll make some girl a very happy wife someday

LENA

Well, between  _ us girls _ I think he’s already got someone in mind

MAGDA

Oh really? What’s she like?

LENA

Well, I haven’t actually met her, so I’m only guessing he’s got a girl, but he just seems so much happier lately.

_ America is trying so hard to seem less interested in this news than her mother _

KAMBER

He hums around the house

CELIA

_ Making fun of him _

Sings too

AMERICA

He sings?

_ The Ledgers women all affirm _

MAGDA

_ Ever the gossip _

Well then he’s definitely seeing someone. I wonder who it is!

LENA   
I’ve no idea, but she must be special. He’s been working so many more hours lately, I think he’s saving up to get married.

_ America gasps lightly, but it’s lost in the cooing of the rest of her company. The next few lines fade out softly around America, she’s lost in her own mind as the line moves up, as they get closer to the front of the line officials come out with clipboard and forms to expedite the process. The sun is going down, it’s golden hour by the time America sits down for her picture. Celia and Kamber are leaving the building with their mom, Aspen waits outside to walk them home. The little tune America sang for him in the treehouse is scored beneath this scene, instrumental. As America sits down for her pictures she looks up, the photographer directs her attention, on the wall directly behind the camera is a series of portraits of the royal family, Maxon’s featured most prominently. America lifts her head as directed and tries to pull a smile, but it comes out awkward. Aspen’s greeting to his sisters grabs her attention, and she shifts her gaze slightly, so she can see past the portraits and out the door to him. Over his sister’s shoulder they make eye contact. He smiles and winks, and just as the camera catches her, America breaks out into the most winning smile of a woman securely in love. _

##  _ Scene V: Report; Maxon speaks  _

_ The Singer livingroom, Magda, Shalom, America, May, and Gerard are all gathered on the couches with dinners on their laps and the TV on, waiting for  _ The Capital Report _ to begin (the nation-wide news program). _

MAY

Mom? Do you think they’ll announce the Selected tonight?

MAGDA   
No dear, the application period doesn’t end for a while longer, I think it’ll be another week at least.

SHALOM

How was the application process?

AMERICA   
Long. I didn’t think we’d be there all day, I was hoping to have more time to practice for my gigs this week.

SHALOM

Gigs?

MAGDA

Oh, well I told America she could take some solo jobs if she applied.

SHALOM

_ A little hurt at being left out of this decision _

Oh, okay. 

AMERICA

_ Sensing the tension and wanting to make it better _

I’ll be playing for Mayor’s daughter’s birthday next Thursday!

_ An awkward silence. _

MAGDA

_ Moving on.  _ But, anyways the competition didn’t look too tough today. The girls were pretty, sure, but so many of them just,  _ overdid it. _ Remember that girl with the red lipstick? Practically drowned us with her cleavage, ugh the young ladies these days just don’t know what it means to be  _ classy _ . Well, not like our America does

_ Magda thinks this is high praise. America agrees to an extent but is definitely uncomfortable with the way he mother is talking about all the girls her age. _

AMERICA

Well, I don’t know, maybe the prince likes that sort of thing.

_ Magda is hardly listening, and turns to help Gerard with his food. _

SHALOM

Did you at least have fun?

AMERICA

_ Making sure her mother’s attention isn’t on them _   
Momma had enough fun for both of us

_The two share a little laugh, but it’s all cut off as_ The Report _begins with the national anthem._

_ The camera focuses first on GAVRIL FADAYE, a man in his mid fifties, long time host of the program and national sweetheart. Fashionably dressed, but no matter the outfit he always has a little brooch pinned to his lapel. Through the TV it’s hard to discern the brooch’s shape. He announces the program for the evening _

GAVRIL

Hello Illéa! This is your host Gavril Fadaye! Thank you for tuning in to this week’s Capital Report. We have updates from King Clarkson and the War council on the on-going conflict with New Asia, as well as skirmishes with rebels at home. The infrastructure Committee will announce their major upcoming repairs. Queen Amberly is discussing the next efforts of her social welfare office for the disabled. The Financial Committee will update us on the 5 year plan for the national debt.

_ Overtop of Gavril’s introductions we get this dialogue: _

MAGDA   
That Gavril, he’s been around since the last Selection, and still so handsome

AMERICA   
Well I guess he has a sort of, look. I don’t know, but I’ve always liked that brooch, looks like a treble clef? I think?

SHALOM

Yeah, probably

GAVRIL

Finally we will turn to Prince Maxon and a quick word on his own  _ special project _

_ Gavril says this last line with a wink. As each member of the royal family is mentioned the camera splits to show them, sitting on grand seats, and greeting the camera. KING CLARKSON is a contained but gruff man, who exudes a confidence that comes with a lifetime of being the loudest man in the room. He nods at the camera, when he smiles it is not with his eyes, like smiling was a learned action, not an innate reaction. QUEEN AMBERLY is a contrast to her husband. She is soft while maintaining an air of authority, she smiles warmly at the camera and waves, in her time as queen she has become like a mother to the whole nation. PRINCE MAXON is a classically handsome young man, literally, he resembles a statue, with a stocky body, strong features, all offset by kind eyes and soft curls. He smiles awkwardly at the camera, uncomfortable with Gavril’s joke. _

GERARD  MAY

Ooooh America look it’s your boyfriend Shut up! I wanna see him

GERARD   
You see with your eyes, May, not ears

MAY GERARD

Your annoying voice is distracting me! MOMMA!

MAGDA

Enough you two, I want to hear the news

_ The camera focuses on Clarkson again as he relates the news of the war _

CLARKSON

Just this morning another attack in New Asia rocked our bases in the province of Fujian. Casualties have left our troops slightly outnumbered in the region, but we are confident that with the draft next month will come lifted morale among our men, not to mention a swelling of fresh forces.

_ The family often speaks over the announcements, adding commentary as they please. While this conversation takes place the finance committee makes their announcements _

SHALOM

A shame they’re sending more of our boys over there, what business has Clarkson taking sons, husbands, providers and shipping them away from their struggling families

MAGDA   
Well, I’m sure some of those boys are grateful for the chance of coming home and jumping the caste ranks for just a few years of service.

SHALOM

_ If _ they make it home, sure, they’ll live out the rest of their life a Two, but the boys who don’t? What’s being done for their dependents? Their grieving families?

_ Magda is about to reply, but they’re caught off guard by May’s silly impression of Gavril, as he thanks the finance committee and announces the queen. As she makes her announcements America studies her, the queen is easy to be taken with. _

AMERICA   
Mom? Where was the queen from?

MAGDA

Honduragua, she was a Four, probably a factory worker before King Clarkson’s Selection 

AMERICA

The Queen was a Four?

MAGDA   
Yes, all us low-caste girls were rooting for her so badly to win, it was so exciting to know a girl like us could make it through, and get that fairy-tale. Gave us all some hope at finding our own prince

_ They go back to watching the TV. Shalom absentmindedly takes Magda’s hand and leaves a kiss on it, she smiles, to herself mostly. America watches them, and wonders if she’ll ever have a love so soft, so casually intimate, not surrounded by angst and secret and fear of getting caught. May gives a little shriek, taking our attention. Finally Prince Maxon is about to be announced. _

GAVRIL

And finally, to conclude this evening’s program, Illéa please welcome his royal highness Prince Maxon Schreave!

_ May shrieks and applauds. Loudly. _

GERARD

_ Deeply annoyed. _

UGH can’t we try to send May to the palace instead?

MAY

Shhh!

_ Maxon has moved from his throne to a tall chair in the front of the set, Gavril is seated next to him, and between them is a small table with glasses of water. Each has a microphone in hand. Gavril and Maxon have the rapport of the fun uncle and favourite nephew _

GAVRIL

Lovely to see you, Your Highness, it’s been a long while since you’ve been featured on  _ The Report _ , no?

MAXON

_ Somewhat shyly.  _ Yeah, I’d say it’s been a while.  _ Becoming bold. _ but not nearly as long as you’ve been hosting it.

_ There’s laughter on the set and in the Singer home. Amberly stifles her laugh as she grabs her husband’s arm, but Clarkson lets out a chuckle. _

GAVRIL

Hey! HEY! Okay, the Prince has some attitude in him. Didn’t they teach you to respect your elders in that fancy French boarding school of yours?

_ Maxon laughs, but before he can respond Gavril continues. _

GAVRIL

But, to the  _ serious _ business now. Would you like to share your  _ special project _ with the nation?

MAXON

_ Jokingly  _ Yes sir, Mr. Fadaye.  _ Facing the camera directly now, more serious, earnest but somewhat scripted. _ Quite simply, Illéa, I am looking for a wife. And in honouring the great tradition of our nation, I am looking for her among the Daughters of Illéa. Any unmarried woman between the ages of nineteen and twenty-two is eligible to apply. One applicant from each of the thirty-five provinces will be chosen to participate in The Selection. At the end of the process one woman will marry me and be crowned Princess of Illéa, with all the honours and responsibilities that entails.

GAVRIL

But of course, no pressure ladies.  _ Light laughter _ . So, Prince Maxon, in less than a month thirty-five women will be moving into your house. How does that make you feel?

MAXON

It’s a bit nerve-racking. I’m sure there’ll be more noise and hustle around the palace, but I’m looking forward to it all the same.

AMERICA

_ Scoffs  _ He sounds pompous

MAGDA   
Please, you don’t even know the boy

GAVRIL

Have you asked the old man for any advice? I think the country will agree when I say he finished his Selection with the most poised and gracious queen we could have possibly hoped for.

MAXON

_ Shifting in his seat, a touch uncomfortable for a moment, but covering it up _

Well-actually. I haven’t. As the situation in New Asia has been escalating, and I’ve been taking on more responsibilities in the War Offices, we haven’t had much time for girl-talk.

_ Magda and May laugh, America consents to a little smile. _

GAVRIL

Oh dear, it looks like we let time get away from us. We’ll have time for just one more question this evening! Your Highness, what do you imagine your perfect girl would be like, who is “the one?”

MAXON

_ He really has to think about it _ Well, you know, I was homeschooled all my life, until finishing my education at an  _ all boys  _ academy out in France, all the while learning to run a country as well. It’s not like I’ve had much time for dating. So, if I’m being completely honest I don’t know what my perfect partner is like. But I think that’s the beauty of The Selection. No two women who enter will be the same, not in style or preferences or disposition. And through the process of meeting them I’m hoping to discover what I want, to find it along the way. I just hope when I’ve decided on “the one,” I meet all her criteria, too.

GAVRIL

Thank you, your highness. Very well said. And I don’t think you have anything to worry about in that department! Who could turn down Illéa’s very own Prince Charming?

MAY 

_ Sighs  _ I wouldn’t!

_ A shot of America, deep in thought. His little speech touched her and she wasn’t expecting it. In fact, it’s making her uncomfortable.  _

GAVRIL

Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say we wish you the very best of luck

MAXON

Thank you, sir

_ Before the camera can cut away, Maxon turns his head, nervously, to his parents, raises an eyebrow. He wants to know he answered well. There’s just time to see Amberly smile before we cut back to Gavril. _

GAVRIL

And that’s all for this evening Illéa, thank you for tuning in and we will see you next Friday!

_ The last shot of  _ The Report _ is Maxon’s face, earnest and open. _

_ We focus on America, her face illuminated by the TV screen. She is in somewhat of a trance, she’s working through something in her mind but we can’t quite see what. Magda notices, and tries to comfort her. She’s a bit off-base. _

MAGDA

Listen dear, there’s nothing to worry about. Even if it  _ is _ rigged, your application is highly impressive for a Five. Thirty-five girls have to make it to the palace, why not you?

_ This only makes America more uncomfortable. The TV is turned off and Magda starts scurrying May and Gerard to bed. As they’re leaving we hear from Gerard _

GERARD   
If America leaves, who’s gonna teach me piano?

MAGDA   
Even America can’t teach a student who doesn’t practice, Ger.

_ As everyone is saying their goodnights Shalom kisses America on the head. She stays put until everyone has left the room _

##  _ Scene VI: Mayor’s Party _

_ We are in a wealthy house, in the middle of a party. The windows and curtains are all open for the fresh summer air and sunlight. America is sitting with a quartet out of the way, she is on the violin, there’s also a baby grand piano, a horn player, and a microphone for the singer. The musicians are older than her, in their 30s or early 40s. We hear the chatter of the mayor’s daughter and two friends. they’re extremely well dressed, around America’s age. America is playing but still catches pieces of them talking. _

BOY   
Did you get your application in yet?

MAYOR’S DAUGHTER

Of course! The second I got my  _ official _ letter I dressed and got to the office before there was even a line

GIRL

What do you mean “official” letter?

MAYOR’S DAUGHTER

Oh well, my momma got a call from the Selection office in Angeles. Turns out I’ve been short-listed for ah, special consideration. I mean, I can’t imagine they would want a random draw where half the girls who show up to be Sevens who’ve spent their whole life on a garbage truck.

BOY

I’d be shocked if they let anyone in below a Four. It just wouldn’t be decent. And even that’s stretching it. They’re all probably just in it for the caste climb, not the prince.

MAYOR’S DAUGHTER

Oh god speaking of caste climbers, did you see the violinist? Her brother is Kota Singer. You know, that Five who sold a few sculptures to my dad’s friends and walks around like he’s a One or something.

GIRL

Is he the hot one who did an interview for the local channel last week?

MAYOR’S DAUGHTER

Yeah, that one. My parents hired him to do an installation for the front foyer. And, I mean his work is fine but he’s a shameless climber. And I swear he was flirting with me the whole time. It was a little pathetic, honestly. Like, I’m a Two, I’ve got my sights set  _ much  _ higher than some good for nothing artist.

_ They look over at America again _

MAYOR’S DAUGHTER

I bet she’s a climber too, took this job to scope out a husband. She must know she hasn’t got a shot at Prince Maxon, she’s hardly good enough to be playing at the Mayor’s house anyway.

_ The group keeps talking. The song ends, a few people nearby lightly applaud but for the most part they musicians are ignored. Each of them is taking a moment to rest, or get a sip of water when the singer turns to America, who’s rather aggressively flipping through a folder of sheet music. _

SINGER

America? Have you taken your break yet?  _ America shakes her head  _ Mayor Finnley told us all to rotate, help ourselves to refreshments. We can do the next few numbers without you, go relax for a bit.

AMERICA

I’m not tired, I can do another set.

PIANIST   
Take a break kiddo. You don’t have to prove anything to us. Now go eat your weight in finger sandwiches or gold caviar or whatever these guys have got. In fact, I think the bartender is looking a little bored, I’ll go give him something to do.

_ America smiles and sets down her instrument. Far be it from her to contradict them. She walks purposefully over to the buffet spread and the group, daring them to continue their conversation while she’s so obviously in ear shot. Instead, to her surprise, they talk to her. _

MAYOR’S DAUGHTER

Hey, you’re America right?

AMERICA

_ Trying to be pleasant, not get herself in trouble  _ Yeah, Happy Birthday, by the way.

MAYOR’S DAUGHTER

Thanks. So like, your brother is that sculptor, right?

AMERICA   
Kota, yeah.

GIRL

That is SO cool, he’s totally gonna be famous soon

AMERICA

I guess so

BOY

_ Malicious  _ Are you putting in a Selection application?

AMERICA   
_ For the first time, proud of this answer, wanting to show these kids she’s just as good as they are. _ Yes, I did yesterday. Got all dressed up and everything.

GIRL

_ Not mean, just ignorant _

I think it’s  _ so  _ sweet that the palace gives everyone a chance, even low caste girls like you. 

MAYOR’S DAUGHTER

Mm-hm, Who knows what our Prince may find.

AMERICA

_ Barely containing herself. Trying to keep a pleasant face but speaking through her teeth _

Yes, well, even Prince Maxon said he doesn’t know what he wants.

BOY

_ Condescending, like she’s stupid to think the Prince was sincere.  _ Right, I’m sure some people found that little speech quite convincing

_ America is about to burst, her face is turned away, as she collects a couple more snacks to her plate. Her free hand is clenched in a fist, her jaw is tight, she turns back on the kids and lets loose a torrent of pointed words, _

AMERICA

Well, I guess we’ll see who gets through next Friday. I’m sure the palace will make sure we don’t see any  _ shameless caste climbers _ . I just hope all the high caste girls who get Selected figure out what makes them  _ good enough _ to be there by the time they get to Angeles 

_ The group is at a loss, the Mayor’s daughter looks most insulted. America is about to continue but before she can make things worse, the pianist catches her little tirade and decides to save her.  _

PIANIST

Pardon me, I’m going to have to steal our violinist back

_ America is about to protest but the pianist takes her by the arm and leads her off to a quiet alcove, with a coffee table and small sofa. America kicks the leg of the table and all but slams her plate down.  _

PIANIST

America--

AMERICA

_ She gets more and more riled up as she goes,  _

God I hate this. It’s like, I don’t even WANT The Selection, but they don’t care, they just need to know I couldn’t get it even if I tried. And my brother? He’s a total dick but he’s just trying to make it, get a good life for himself and they can’t let him have that either. My whole life I’ve been content to just, sit in the back of every party with my music. All I really want is this, my career, but I can’t even have that without them shitting on it. I just -- 

PIANIST

Listen kid, I’ve been doing this for 20 years and I bet you could make a decent living if you don’t sabotage yourself before you get a chance to prove it. Upper castes aren’t gonna get any nicer if you don’t figure out how to swallow that anger. You’ve got more talent than half my colleagues, you’re pretty, that always helps, and more than that, I think you’ve got a brain in there too. You’ve got a fire, America, but you aren’t gonna get anywhere by burning the people signing your cheques. You wanna show those kids up? Be above it. You want a career? Be a goddamn professional.

_ America turns the words over in her head. Over the little speech she has managed to calm down. She’s sitting now, her head in her hands _

PIANIST

How you doing?

AMERICA   
This is my first big solo job, I could have ended my career before it even started back there.

PIANIST

You’re going to be okay. And for the record, if I could choose a girl for the Selection, it’d be you

AMERICA   
Why?

PIANIST   
I think you’d at least provide the nation with a few good laughs before they kick you out.

##  _ Scene VII: Treehouse but sad _

_ The treehouse. America is alone, there’s a worn out wicker picnic basket in the corner next to her. She seems like she’s been waiting a while. She’s just about to risk checking the little window when the door opens. There’s Aspen. The moment he’s inside they are together. every touch, every kiss is on stolen time. _

ASPEN

_ A little too loud  _ Mer I- 

AMERICA

Shhh, 

ASPEN

_ Quieter _ Right, sorry. 

_ He puts a peck on her lips and sits up a bit _

ASPEN

I just wanted to say -- I missed you today

AMERICA   
I missed you too

ASPEN

_ Dreading it  _ I should leave, before your mother kills me

AMERICA

_ Alarmed  _ Stay, please. I haven’t been able to sleep. I had a … rough day

ASPEN

What happened?

AMERICA

I almost ruined my career before it even started. Yelled at some upper caste kids at my big job today.  _ Bitterly _ They made me feel like nothing. 

ASPER   
Mer-

AMERICA 

I know, I know, I shouldn’t let them bother me. 

ASPEN

I was gonna say I’m proud of you. Show those kids you aren’t just gonna sit there and take it. Your caste doesn’t mean you aren’t worth being treated like a person.

_ She kisses him _

AMERICA   
I love you

_ Aspen kisses her to avoid the response. It’s not that he doesn’t love her, it’s that he believes his love will hold her back _

AMERICA

I don’t wanna do it without you

ASPEN

What?

AMERICA

Life

ASPEN

America, we’re pushing our luck. _ he kisses her.  _ I have to leave. 

_ He’s right, she knows. But she doesn’t like it. _

AMERICA

Alright, alright. But before you go I have something!

_ She reaches for the basket. Inside there’s pastries, bread, cheeses, and fruit. America smiles up at him, expecting a similar reaction, Instead his face is stony. _

ASPEN

What is this?

AMERICA

A gift! 

ASPEN

No. I won’t take this.

AMERICA   
Why not? I bought everything with money from my own jobs this week. I wanted to do something special for you. 

ASPEN

This isn’t right. You know I don’t take charity. 

AMERICA

Charity? It’s a gift because I love you and I want to spend my life with you and I thought ‘oh well maybe life will get boring if we don’t ever do anything nice for each other.’

ASPEN

It’s nice, I just-- How can I build a life for us if I could never do something like this for you

AMERICA   
I-

ASPEN   
\--I’ve been providing for my family for 5 years--

AMERICA   
\--I know that, and you know how proud I am of you. But we  _ both  _ work hard, and I bring snacks for us all the time, I don’t understand what’s--

ASPEN

Those are little things, not like this. But this is too much, I don’t wanna be a charity case in this relationship--

AMERICA   
You bring me things too! The pennies and-

ASPEN

Don’t bring that up now! Don’t you know I hate the pennies? I hate that I could never give you what you deserve for your music

AMERICA

You shouldn’t pay me at all for the songs! I don’t do that as  _ work _ , I do it because you like it and I love you. Anything I have,  _ we have _ . That’s how marriage works.

_ Silence. They’ve been together for years, talked about a future, but right now the word “marriage.” makes the reality too clear for Aspen to go on ignoring. He’s made a choice. _

AMERICA

_ Insistent  _ I love you

ASPEN

I couldn't live with myself if I ruined your life because I was so selfish to love you too--

AMERICA

Stop

ASPEN

Being a Six means being invisible, the work is hard and dirty and you deserve a beautiful life, Mer--

.AMERICA

We talked about this! I’ve been preparing myself for our life since long before you even knew I was more than Kota’s baby sister. The moment you’re ready to ask, I’m ready to say yes.

ASPEN

No.

AMERICA

_ Hardly a whisper  _ What

ASPEN

No, I’m not gonna risk making you cold and hungry. I would rather die

AMERICA

You’re being dramatic, you’re tired. Please don’t-

ASPEN

Goodbye America, I’m not gonna come around anymore. Not like this.

_ She puts a hand on his shoulder, he removes it, painfully tender. _

ASPEN

I’m sorry I ever made you think it could work. It was selfish and wrong. It’s over.

_ He’s about to leave, but turns at the last moment. He places a hand on her cheek, and she leans in. They kiss, deeply, passionate finality. There are tears in his eyes when he pulls away.  _

ASPEN

_ Choking on it _ Goodbye

_ Aspen leaves. America sits down, alone. She’s in complete shock. When she climbed into that treehouse she had a plan, a future, a great love, she’ll climb down without any of it. There aren’t any tears (can’t risk crying and getting caught outside after curfew) but she is destroyed. Bit by bit the life she has known is falling away from her.  _

##  _ Scene VIII: Report; The Selected _

_ The Singer home, the next evening. Everyone is bustling around, getting ready for  _ The Report.

MAY

Where is America? She’s gonna miss it!

MAGDA   
Shalom, she was supposed to be back a while ago. Should we go out and--

_ At that moment, America bursts through the door _

AMERICA

Sorry everyone! The bus was running late

GERARD   
How was the party?

AMERICA   
Better than the Mayor’s last week

MAY

Isn’t it silly to have a Selection party before we know who the winners are?

MAGDA

Well, I guess some girls are just getting overconfident.  _ At America  _ You could use with some of that

_ America ignores this. She hangs up her bag and helps carry a few bowls of popcorn into the livingroom from the kitchen. Gerard takes a huge handful and tries to get it all in his mouth at once. May picks at it daintily, like a princess. In fact, she’s wearing a homemade tiara and gown for the occasion. Once everyone is settled into their seats Shalom turns on the TV.  _ The Report _ is starting, but they’re going through the regular news, leaving The Selection till the end. As the news plays the family chats _

MAGDA

Oh I remember when the Queen was Selected. I knew from the very beginning she would win GERARD   
Mama, did you sign up?

MAGDA   
No baby, I was too young. But lucky me I got your father instead

_ America is a bit shocked, her parents love each other but rarely speak like this. _

MAY

Well I think Queen Amberly is the best queen ever! She’s so pretty and so smart, I wanna be just like her

AMERICA   
_ Quietly _ She is a good queen

_ Finally, Gavril walks to the royal family’s seats. It’s Time. He addresses the king _

GAVRIL

Good evening, your majesty

CLARKSON

Good evening Gavril

GAVRIL

Looking forward to the announcement?

CLARKSON

Yes. I was in the room yesterday when a few were being drawn, lovely girls

GAVRIL

So you know already?

CLARKSON

Just a few, just a few

GAVRIL

_ To Maxon _ And you, your highness?

MAXON

Not one, I’ll see them when the nation does

_ America looks nervous, she wipes her clammy palms on her thighs _

GAVRIL

_ To the queen _ Your majesty? Any advice to the girls before we announce them?

AMBERLY

Enjoy your last night as an average girl. Tomorrow, no matter what, your life will be different forever. And --it’s old advice, but it’s good-- be yourself.

GAVRIL

Wise words my queen. And with that, it’s time to reveal the thirty-five young lades chosen for the Selection!

_ An assistant lays a stack of cards on the table next to Gavril.  _ The Report _ is split into 2 views: one of Maxon, and the other for the pictures, name, and castes of the Selected as they are announced. The Singers are near silent, completely taken by the screen. America holds her breath between announcements.  _

GAVRIL

Miss Elayna Stoles of Hansport, Three!

Miss Marlee Tames of Kent, Four!

Miss Kriss Ambers of Columbia, Three!

_ As more names are called, there is a sharp knocking at their front door. Shalom goes to answer. It is a small crew of palace soldiers, led by a commander. We hear the television as his conversation takes place. The back and forth is tense _

SHALOM

Hello officers, Commander, is there a problem?

GAVRIL

Miss Tuesday Keeper of Waverly, Four!

COMMANDER

Quite the opposite, Mr. Singer. We were sent specially from the palace for your safety. 

And may we be the first to congratulate you and your family.

SHALOM

Congratulate?

GAVRIL

Miss Natalie Luca of Bankston, Four!

COMMANDER

_ To his soldiers  _ Well boys, looks like we’re a little early

_ America has turned her head towards her father, to see what's wrong.  _

AMERICA   
Dad? What’s-

GAVRIL

Miss America Singer of Carolina, Five!

_ In an instant she whips her head back around to the TV. _

_ Utter chaos. A cacophony of noise. Magda screams, and grabs America by the arm. May squeals, jumps out of her seat, disturbing the huge bowl on her lap and sending popcorn flying everywhere. She jumps and dances and sings. Gerad isn’t exactly sure why but he’s jumping on the couch cushion. Magda is absolutely ecstatic. Standing now, she kisses America on the head. Clapping for joy. She makes her way towards the front door and greets the officers in a sing-song voice. Shalom is smiling, but keeps contained. The commander is trying to explain to Magda or Shalom some immediate security protocols. Only America doesn’t move. She missed Maxon’s reaction to her announcement. May is on her lap now, arms around America’s neck, going on about how they’re going to be princesses. The TV is still going in the background, announcing names. But America hardly notices, she lets herself zone out on their landline phone, but then it starts ringing. It doesn’t stop, and it won’t for days. _


	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello, I'm glad to know this has been fun for some folks to read as much as it was for me to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of my thoughts/explanations:  
> \- i like to imagine marlee as plus size, so I keep that in mind when writing her but by no means does it need to be the way you read her  
> \- i know I cut Mary, narrative-wise her character doesn't do a whole lot for the story that can't be absorbed into Lucy/Anne  
> -Amberly is supposed to be from a province which would be Latin America on a real life map, I myself am not Latin American, so I had a friend help me with a few phrases in Spanish for her. And going on that note I imagine Maxon to look somewhat like her, but blonder.

EPISODE 2

##  _ Scene I: Maxon and Amberly _

_ Pieces of  _ The Report _ are playing, the audio is soft. The Selected’s names being called and Maxon’s reactions at the time. This is interspersed with Maxon in his bedroom, sleepless. On one of his bedroom walls there should be a board with all the girls’ pictures and information. He’s trying to study his way into the love of his life. His reactions on  _ The Report  _ are generally smiles, blushing. His father clapping him on the shoulder once in a while, or nudging his arm. On America’s announcement there’s a slight slow motion, Clarkson doesn’t react, but Amberly looks from the image to her son and smiles. Maxon is taken, for just a moment. He doesn’t smile, he parts his lips like he wants to speak, but only air comes out. His face is earnest, astonished, like he’s made a realization he can’t quite place. He’s taken. Touched. This moment should mirror America’s response to his little speech in the first  _ Report _ in episode 1. A shot of his hand gripping the arm of his chair. And then we are back in the real time. He’s turning in his bed. A memory appears. A shot of Maxon over the shoulder of a young woman. Both are in crowns and formal wear. The young woman’s voice says “Maxon, you’re too stupid to see love when it’s standing right in front of you.” We don’t see her face, but she is crying. Back in Maxon’s room, he throws a pillow against the wall across from him. At first he thinks he’s furious, but then he realizes he’s terrified. Maxon is sits on his bed now, slightly hunched over, his arms resting on his lap, breathing heavily, trying to gain calm. _

_ There’s a knock at his door.  _

MAXON

Yes?

_ The door opens to his mother, who is accompanied by a maid with two mugs of tea in her hands.  _

AMBERLY

I figured you’d be up.  _ Seeing his distress  _ Walk with me.

_ Maxon gets up and they leave the room. Both take a mug from the maid with a quiet “thank you.” Amberly politely dismisses the maid. Walking down a long hallway, backs to the camera, in the greyish light of the palace, with moonlight and minimal lamps lighting their way. Nodding at passing at guards and maids. Happy to just be in each other’s presence. This is a familiar route for them. _

MAXON

How am I supposed to do this? Thirty-five of them? It feels both like impossibly too many and still so few. What if they all hate me? What if none of them are able to handle the stress of the palace? What if --

AMERBLY

_ Soothing _ Shhh. You’re working yourself up dear, imagining the worst before you’ve even started. I know you think you saw thirty five girls to scare the life out of you, thirty five different ways to break a heart. Thirty five possible princesses and future queens. But you know what I saw? Your wife. My daughter. She was there, you just have to get through to each other. 

_ He’s in awe of his mother, a force of nature, not like a hurricane, but like climate, always adjusting to the seasons. He hugs her. _

AMBERLY

Dear, I have a late birthday present for you. 

_ They’ve reached their favourite spot. A bay window that looks out onto the city. They sit, looking out, while speaking to each other. _

MAXON

You didn’t have to get me anything

AMBERLY   
It’s more of a promise. I know your father and his advisors have a lot of ideas about the Selected, and the best option for the country. But they like to forget that I was just a Four, with rough manners and dirty fingernails when my name was called.  _ She makes poignant eye contact.  _ Maxon. I give you my promise that I’ll listen to your reasoning, I’ll support your choice, no matter what life this girl came from. This choice is too important for you to let anyone, especially your father or me, manipulate for you. She’s not just a pretty thing to have on your arm, or a tool to make alliances with foreign powers. You will be partners, you’ll face all the hardships and the joys of life together. This has to be between no one but you two.

_ His eyes are red, not just from lack of sleep. This meant more to him than she anticipated. _

MAXON

I love you

AMBERLY   
I love you too,  _ gordito _

_ Maxon looks away from his mother, out onto the gardens. The night sky is a purple-grey. _

MAXON

I don’t think I’ll sleep tonight

AMBERLY

Well, the good news is it’s almost dawn

##  _ Scene II: Coles _

_ Shots of America being interrogated by a palace official, COLES. She is seated with her mother at their kitchen table. Mostly yes or no questions. Coles is somewhat hostile, suspicious of her answers. Her fluency in 3 languages, her education, her musical proficiency. This is interspersed with shots of the other Selected girls, in their homes, tidbits of TV interviews, in public with their palace guards, being asked for autographs, gushing with their friends, being photographed, being measured for their new wardrobes, checked over by the royal physician, something specific to the girls personalities. We get moments with the more prominent Selected girls particularly: CELESTE (a bombshell), MARLEE (heart of gold), KRISS (girl next door/cunning), NATALIE (spacey, but not stupid), and ELISE (polite, uptight). The sequence is tightly paced. We stop flipping between girls when Coles asks: _

COLES

You are not now and have never been sexually active?

AMERICA

_ Taken aback _ No! Never

COLES

I’m sorry it is a standard question--

MAGDA

My daughter would never risk prison for some BOY!  _ Remembering her manners  _ Sir.

COLES

Of course, of course. 

_ America slouches in relief _

COLES

Okay, lastly: as of this moment your caste status is Three, and will remain so should you be eliminated. Your family are still Fives. 

AMERICA   
What? 

COLES

The lower caste girls generally have trouble readjusting to their lives after the luxury of the palace. So everyone below a Three is elevated.

MAGDA   
Oh how exciting!

COLES

Mrs. Singer, I have the first or your family’s compensation cheques.

_ Hands Magda the cheque from his breast pocket, she checks the sum, discreetly. It is a Lot. _

MAGDA

Oh, thank you Mr. Coles

COLES

Well, that’s all from me. You will be escorted to your farewell ceremony tomorrow by your guards and the additional staff arriving in the morning from Angeles. Lady America, would you see me to the door?

_ The request is strange, but she obliges. Magda gets a touch giddy at her daughter’s honorific. When they’ve reached the door, out of Magda’s earshot, Coles speaks. _

COLES

I have one last piece of advice for you, my Lady. This is completely unofficial, but I picked up a few things working King Clarkson’s Selection. If you are serious about winning I advise you to never turn down the Prince, not for dates, odd requests,  _ personal  _ activities. Nothing. 

_ America is speechless, this coming from the same man who just questioned her virginity _

COLES

All the best to you, Lady America

_ He leaves, she all but slams the door after him. _

##  _ Scene III: Aspen says goodbye _

_ America is in her room, packing. It’s a mess. She has a small vanity table, and on it, among the disorganization, is a stack of pictures of the Selected girls, clipped from magazines. There’s a knock at her door _

SHALOM

America? The Ledger boy is here to see you, can I let him in?

AMERICA   
_ Panic on her face, she scrambles to fix up the room. Her voice is trying to convince us it’s calm _

What does he want?

SHALOM

Brought a gift from his mother and sisters

AMERICA   
Oh, sure

_ Aspen enters, leaves the door half open, enough to give them privacy, not enough to rouse suspicion. He pulls a bouquet of flowers from the messenger bag he’s wearing _

ASPEN

_ Not making eye contact  _ Celia chose these

_ America takes them, they’re standing as far apart as they possibly can _

AMERICA   
Thank you, they’re beautiful

_ America is looking him in the face, trying to will his eyes to meet hers. They don’t. _

AMERICA

_Loud enough that the family hears_ Well, since you’re here, d’you want a job? We’re rich now, and I could afford some help after my packing efforts.

_ Aspen doesn’t say anything at first, but starts collecting things strewn about the room, and placing them neatly on her bed, or shelves. After an awkward silence he says _

ASPEN

Looks like a rebel raid in here. How’d you make this much mess?

_ America almost breaks, but remembers he just broke her heart. _

AMERICA

_ With humour in her voice  _ Shut up

ASPEN

Well I guess at the palace you’ll have people for this. My momma is so glad it was you, the whole house went crazy when they called your name

_ America nods, it takes her a moment to respond _

AMERICA

I always liked your family

ASPEN

They like you too… And that picture, you were… stunning

AMERICA

_ Quietly  _ It was for you

ASPEN

_ His face hard _ What?

AMERICA   
That day, I thought you’d be proposing soon. I was smiling for you

ASPEN

It’s for the better that I didn’t

AMERICA

_ Bitter, accusing  _ How is this better

ASPEN

I got my draft notice yesterday

AMERICA   
_ Immediately sympathetic  _ Oh, Aspen--

ASPEN

I couldn’t have done that to you, risk marrying you just to leave you alone. Maybe forever

_ She has no response, it’s too depressing. Too possible. _

AMERICA   
When do you leave?

ASPEN

Week from today

AMERICA

Your family?

ASPEN

They’ll make do

AMERICA

My parents will hire your momma or sisters as often as possible, till you’re done. We’ll have the money now. By the time you get back, you’ll be Two and absolutely decorated in medals. 

ASPEN

If I get back. Anyways you’ll be a princess by then, and better off than a soldier’s wife or widow

AMERICA

No--

ASPEN

You will. He wont be able to help loving you, even if it kills him. I couldn’t. 

AMERICA

This isn’t about the prince. I Love You, not him, I couldn’t care less what he feels.  _ Aspen tries to interrupt, she stops him with a gesture and keeps going _ Bet you didn’t know I could get executed for treason if I’m caught with another man, while he’s seeing 34 other women. Does that sounds romantic? Did you know I can’t refuse him?  _ Ever _ ? Not if I wanted to win anyway. What kind of love is that where I don’t have a say, a choice? You think I’m better off now? Do you really? I chose you, Aspen, and I let you choose for me. You decided what was best for me, you convinced me to apply, and now I’m off to Angeles to live at the whim of some brat  _ She’s breathing heavily now, anxiety is setting in, she sits down on her bed and tries to calm down before she attracts any attention from her family. She’s tearing up _

ASPEN

_ Fire in his eyes _ , _ in an even tone, controlling his rage _ You mean… he could sleep with you and not even marry you?

AMERICA   
Yes. We were together four years, we never even… so worried about the law.. And now… 

ASPEN

Mer, I’m so--

AMERICA   
I don’t think I want to hear it. The only thing I ever wanted was us

_ “Us” hangs in the air. Just out of reach. _

ASPEN

I should go

AMERICA   
Wait, I didn’t pay you

ASPEN

You don’t have to--

AMERICA

_ Authoritative  _ Don’t you dare leave

ASPEN

_ Deadpan  _ You sound like a One already

AMERICA   
_ Hurt. It felt like a dig. _ Here, this is the money I had saved for us. I don’t want it anymore

ASPEN

I--

AMERICA   
If you don’t take it I’ll tell our moms about my 15th birthday, when you and Kota let me have a beer

_ It’s a weak threat, but he takes it _

AMERICA

And here,  _ She reaches to her bedside table for the penny jar. She holds it out to him.  _ These were never mine anyway.  _ He is hesitant _ . If you ever loved me you’ll take this. I don’t want anything of yours or ours. I don’t need the money, you do. _ Nothing. _ Your family does.  _ He takes it. The family line always does the trick. _

_ He looks at the jar a moment, empties the contents into his hand, and places it in the bag he brought for the flowers. He hands her back the jar. She’s gotten teary now. _

ASPEN

Goodluck, Mer. give ‘em hell

AMERICA   
Don’t be a hero, Aspen. Get home safe

_ Aspen leaves. Faintly we hear him speaking jovially with Mrs. Singer. America sits down and cries. She’s been trying to do it since the last night in the treehouse. It’s almost comforting. She spots the jar, and sees one penny was left inside, stuck to the bottom. She picks up the jar, and shakes it till it comes loose, rattling around inside. Against her better judgement she unzips her bag slightly and shoves the jar inside  _

##  _ Scene IV: Send off _

_ America is seated with her family outside at the town square. Province officials and local celebrities are milling about, including MAYOR FINNLEY with his family. May is giddy in an old frilly dress, seated next to America gushing about all the details she wants to hear about from the palace, America promises to write to her. Magda is sitting prim proper, she’s rather nervous surrounded by so many high caste people. Shalom is chatting amicably with a stranger. Gerard is bothering James, and Kenna is seated with them trying to get a word in edgewise around May. There’s a little skirmish going on at the edge of America’s vision between someone and a state guard at the edge of the roped off area. For the first time, we are introduced to KOTA SINGER _

KOTA

I am her BROTHER there must be some mistake

GUARD

Sir you are not on my list, I must ask you to step away or I will be required to use force

_ America gets up and approaches the situation _

KOTA

Kota. Kota Singer? Sound familiar? Check again, this is ridiculous-- AMERICA tell him

GUARD   
My lady?

AMERICA

_ Uncomfortable  _ Yes, this is my brother.  _ Begrudgingly _ Please let him through 

_ The guard does, but is still miffed _

KOTA   
_ Rudely  _ Thank you. America, really, why wasn’t I called for your send off? --

AMERICA   
Hi Kota, nice to see you

KOTA   
_ Still on his own train of thought  _ \--really this is ridiculous

_ America rolls her eyes, she has long since made a sort of peace with her brother’s attitude. The rest of the Singers have congregated. There is chatter of “hello//how are you” May jumps into Kota’s arms, he obliges and picks her up to his hip for a moment, she really is getting to big for this. Kenna, very pregnant, leans over her belly to kiss his cheek. Gerard is nervous around his brother, but Kota ruffles the top of his head anyway. Kota nods at James, he returns to gesture. Shalom shakes his son’s hand, and Magda kisses the cheek Kenna didn’t. _

KOTA

So I see everyone  _ else _ is here. 

SHALOM

Well we hadn't heard from you in so long, not even after America’s name was announced--

KOTA

You couldn’t call me?

AMERICA   
_ Bitterly  _ I figured if you wanted to see your family, you would have reached out, Kota. You know our number.

MAGDA   
_ Forced brightness  _ Well, you’re here now, dear!

KOTA

Right. Can I get a private moment? I wanna say goodbye to my baby sister, give her some worldly wisdom

_ It wasn’t really a request, just letting everyone know what would be happening. He takes America by the arm, the family disperses. The pair pace the enclosed space, Kota makes sure they pass by the photographer. _

AMERICA   
What’s this about wisdom? Since when are you--

KOTA

Listen. I’m proud of you for getting this far. You’ve put yourself in a very lucrative position

_America thinks, “for who?”_ _Kota continues_

KOTA   
You and I are special, America. We have something the rest of the family doesn't -- drive, and the opportunity to use it.

AMERICA

How could you--

KOTA

I’m not here to sugarcoat things. If either of our parents had what we do, the five of us wouldn’t have grown up in that god-awful house, with the heat cutting out every other winter.

AMERICA

Kota, you are the most ungrateful child I’ve ever met. Momma and daddy have done everything for us--

KOTA

_ You’ll get it when you're older _

Ugh you’re so naive, once you leave Carolina you’ll see what I mean. Just, mention my name to the prince, it’ll make all the difference for us.

AMERICA   
Right--

_ Just then the mayor approaches _

MAYOR FINNLAY

Miss Singer--

KOTA   
That’s  _ Lady _ , actually

_ America rolls her eyes as discreetly as possible. The mayor is taken aback, people (lower castes, that is) don’t speak to him like that. _

MAYOR   
Of course, excuse me. Lady America, the ceremony is beginning soon. Best to say your goodbyes now, before you’re surrounded by supporters and cameras.  _ He’s giddy about this, like there’s nothing she should want more. He is called away by an officer _

KOTA   
Well, take my private number. I got a mobile-phone, you know, like the celebrity Twos have in the magazines. Think about what I’ve said.  _ He hands her a slip of paper. _

AMERICA   
I wouldn’t know, couldn’t afford magazines till last week

KOTA   
Ah that biting humour. I can see why Aspen liked when hung you out with us. But you better cut it out around the palace, I’m sure the prince is more refined than all that.

_ He doesn’t know, he couldn't. Too self absorbed. But he’s trying to egg her on, he remembers the childhood crush. _

AMERICA   
Bye Kota. Call momma 

_ The rest of the family apparently got the news, and are looking for America. First she hugs Gerard _

AMERICA   
Be good for me, and maybe try pastels again?

GERARD

I hated pastels. Hey when you get to the palace can you ask the prince to let Fives be pro-soccer players?

AMERICA

Just, keep trying Ger

GERARD

Please?

AMERICA   
_ She has to relent, when he uses his baby face _

Alright

_ He hugs her and makes room for Kenna who hugs firmly but awkwardly over her belly. She’s crying, a touch over dramatic. _

KENNA

Oh America I barely see you now! And once he meets you he’s not gonna send you back! You’re going to miss the baby!

AMERICA   
Kenna, I won’t be gone that long, I promise

MAGDA   
Oh no you don’t! Listen to what they tell you at the palace, don’t slouch, and make sure to smile! Don’t let your anger beat out all your other lovely qualities! Oh, I always knew you’d be special!

_ Over this last line we see Kota’s expression, a sort of “told-you-so” _

AMERICA   
_ A little insulted  _ Thanks mom

_ May comes next, all giddy _

MAY

Okay don’t forget you have to write me as soon as you get to the palace. I need you to describe absolutely EVERYTHING right down to the way he smells and what you have for dessert. Got it?

AMERICA   
Yes ma’am

MAY

You promise? _ She puts out her pinky _

AMERICA

_ Linking their fingers, learning down to put her nose right up to May’s _

Yes. I promise. 

_ May grips tighter, her face fiercens. America reaffirms _

Right down to his body odor

MAY

Good! Oh America, you're going to be a princess! 

AMERICA   
I’d rather be a homeless Eight if it meant I could stay with you

_ She hugs her sister. Someone calls out “five minutes!” America turns to greet her father _

_ Before he can get a word out she wraps her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck. His face and voice crack with emotion _

SHALOM

Kitten, I-

_ She pulls back to face him, still wrapped in his arms. He’s crying _

AMERICA   
Daddy no, don’t cry

SHALOM

Alright, alright. Look at me. Win or lose I am proud of you, I love you. There’s nothing some prince can say --or do-- to change that. Got it?

AMERICA

_ It’s her turn to get teary _

Yes dad. I love you. 

_ The voice from earlier is back, it’s a woman in a formal suit _

WOMAN

I’m sorry to interrupt but Lady America, we should really get you in place for the cameras

AMERICA

_ Wiping her eyes  _ Oh, right. 

_ She lets the woman lead her away. Her family is calling back at her, goodbyes and i love yous. She turns to face them, and waves. Making her face as cheerful as she can. _

_ America tunes out the mayor’s speech to her. She looks out into the crowds in front of her. They’re unofficially organized by caste. The well dressed Twos and Threes closer to the front. The girls might clap politely, but most are glaring at America. She’s an upstart, a low-class disgrace, she’s stolen something meant for them. America’s face hardens, she wants to shirk away from their dirty looks. But she moves her gaze further back, to the lower caste citizens who are ecstatic. Screaming her name, cheering, smiling. A few are throwing flowers or confetti. America is one of their own, and she will not let them down. She raises her head with pride, she she won’t let them down. Even if she doesn’t intend to win, she’ll make the best of it. But her eyes have caught something. Aspen, towards the back, his arm around a girl’s waist.  _

AMERICA   
_ Muttered to herself  _ Brenna

MAYOR FINNLAY

Lady Singer? 

_ She ignores him, or simply doesn’t hear him. She turns her head and wipes away a tear, hoping it looks heartwarming and full of emotion. _

MAYOR FINNLAY

Lady Singer? Would you like to say a few words?

_ America shakes her head, like the thought of it makes her sick. The Mayor is put off by her reaction but takes the opportunity  _

MAYOR FINNLAY 

You’ll have to get over that camera-shy streak, dear. But I’ll take care of this one

_ He winks, and goes back to the microphone. His words fade away. America is looking again into the crowd. Aspen has just waved away at the girl, and is staring right at her. She can’t stand it, but she won’t let him know. In that moment there’s a slight shift. She smiles brightly again and begins waving at her adoring crowd.  _

##  _ Scene V: At the Airport _

_ America is in the Angeles airport. She’s sitting in a small lounge, with floor to ceiling windows, looking out on to the city in the distance. The airport is mostly empty apart from some ground crew and the palace staff/guards. There’s a bit of commotion a ways off. Two more girls are approaching, Marlee Tames and ASHLEY. Marlee is chatting almost non-stop, Ashley is listening politely, but doesn’t speak much. When America notices they’re coming, she stands to greet them, but Marlee beats her to it. _

MARLEE

Oh my gosh! Hello!

AMERICA   
Hi, I’m--

MARLEE   
America right? I’m Marlee! It’s great to meet you!

_ Marlee reaches out and gives her a tight hug, America is taken aback, but pleasantly surprised. She was expecting the girls to be cold and calculating. She is instantly warmed to Marlee. When Marlee pulls away Ashley steps forward and reaches out a dainty hand _

ASHLEY   
Pleasure to meet you. I’m Ashley Brouillette

AMERICA   
_ Suddenly formal, taking her hand  _ Nice to meet you. 

_ The girls move to the seats, Marlee keeps up a pleasant chatter _

MARLEE   
How was your flight? Have you ever flown before? 

AMERICA   
Scary, it was my first time

MARLEE

Me too! I’ve only ever seen planes in movies, so I was kinda nervous because there’s always some kind of malfunction and then the hero has to save the day. When we hit turbulence I thought I was gonna die! But still I’m so excited to see the Angeles! 

AMERICA

Me too, so far it looks beautiful, we don’t have trees like that back home  _ (palm trees) _

_ Marlee is about to respond, but Ashley interjects _

ASHLEY

Does anyone know how long we’ll be at the airport?

AMERICA   
The palace staff told me we’re waiting on another girl, she was supposed to be here even before me.

_ From behind, we heard the clicking of heels. Celeste Newsome has arrived. Easily the most intimidating character we’ve met yet. The mayor’s daughter is like some dollar store villain now, compared to Celeste. She’s absolutely glamorous. She’s wearing sunglasses and a large hat. She walks the hall like its a runway, she looks down on the girls, lowers her glasses, and speaks _

CELESTE

Well, are we leaving?

AMERICA   
_ Accusatory  _ You’ve been holding us up

MARLEE   
_ Bright _ Hello! I’m--

CELESTE

I don’t care. 

_ At that moment a few guards approach. Celeste’s demeanor changes entirely. She layers on the charm and flirt _

GUARD   
Ladies, we are ready. 

CELESTE

_ Turning to the guard. She speaks sweetly _ Oh thank you, Officer. Please show us the way

_ The smile on her face is bright enough to melt steel beams. _

_ The girls all get up and follow, towards the doors. Celeste walks in front, Marlee and America side by side behind her, and Ashley takes the rear. As they approach a huge set of doors the noise of a crowd comes up faintly slowly in the background. Marlee speaks in a hushed tone to America _

MARLEE

That Celeste girl is quite... well, I was hoping we’d be able to make friends here

AMERICA   
Wonder if they’ll let us a have a party the day she gets sent home

_ Marlee giggles at this, but before she can respond the doors open. There are 2 huge crowds of people waiting on either side of a roped off walkway, lined with guards every few feet, leading to a black limousine surrounded by police vehicles. Celeste walks out first, pulling expert poses, flashing smiles like its a red carpet. Marlee is all bubbles, waving and smiling at the crowds. Ashley is reserved, she walks ahead quickly but not in a run. Smiling and nodding politely. America is frozen for a moment, she’s pulled out of it when she hears her name being called. People are waving her over, there are signs with her name and picture. America begins walking along the line. Between the guards she reaches over the barriers to take pictures, sign autographs, give hugs. One little girl with hair as red as America’s reaches up and America picks her up, allowing the parents to take a picture. By the time America is done greeting her fans and steps into the car, the other girls have been there a while. Celeste rolls her eyes. Ashley looks miffed. But Marlee is still bubbly.  _

##  _ Scene VI: Arrival and Makeovers _

_ Their limo has reached the palace. Wide shot of the front face of the palace as they arrive. The girls step out and at the gates there are citizens cheering for them. Celeste and America walk together, as do Marlee and Ashley. There’s a huge group chanting for Marlee. _

CELESTE

_ Under her breath, but meant to be heard. _   
Who’d she have to sleep with to get all that

_ America is about to go off on her, when they are met by Silvia. A businesslike women in her late thirties to early forties.  _

SILVIA   
Ladies! Welcome to Angeles. It’s a pleasure to see you. You’re late.

CELESTE

_ A dig disguised as a compliment _   
Well  _ someone  _ just couldn’t tear herself away

_ She glares at America, America slows her pace so she can stand with Marlee. _

SILVIA

No matter. Come along

_ The girls are ushered into the palace, towards a large set of open doors that lead to a large room, set up as a temporary beauty salon. There are stylists, mirrors, hair cutting stations, racks of clothes labelled for all 35 girls. There are camera crews circling the room, taking pictures, and conducting short interviews with the girls. _

SILVIA

My name is Silvia. I am the Palace Events Planner and Royal instructor. For the duration of your stay I will be tutoring all of you, and assisting in the general running of the Selection. 

_ She leads the group through the palace, interrupting herself every so often to point out different rooms as they go. As the go America is caught up with the many pieces of art in the palace, several famous pieces we may recognize, others are portraits of the Illéan royal family. _

SILVIA   
The camera crews are here to do a special on your makeovers for tonight’s  _ Report _ . Lady Celeste to booth six; Lady Marlee to booth eight; Lady America to booth four… 

_ The girls follow the directions promptly, Silvia does not seem like a woman to cross. _

_ The makeover sequence is a clipping together of interactions. _

HAIR STYLIST

_ Sternly  _ Your hair is too short

MARLEE

Oh. I’m… sorry?

\--

MAKEUP ARTIST   
How’s this, Lady Elise?

ELISE   
_ Holding a hand held mirror practically against her nose _

The eyebrows. They’re uneven.

\--

NATALIE

Oohhh! I LOVE this one

_ Twirls in the dress she’s been put in. the skirt fans out all around her. She twirls so fast that she knocks into JANELLE, sitting in a styling chair. Janelle gives a yelp.  _

NATALIE   
Oop! Sorry!

_ \-- _

INTERVIEWER

So how have you found the palace so far?

KRISS   
Absolutely stunning! Almost as big as the University back home… 

INTERVIEWER

That’s right, your parents are both Threes, Lady Kriss?

KRISS

Yes, they’re professors at the university in Colombia 

INTERVIEWER

Do you hope to follow in their footsteps?

KRISS

I did… Before my Selection I was working on my degree in Engineering. But now I’m set on a different sort of career

\--

_ Shot of just the Interviewer _

INTERVIEWER

So, Lady America, tell us about your makeover. You don’t look like you’ve changed much

_ The camera turns around, and we see America. Still very much herself, but polished.  _

AMERICA   
_ Struggling  _ Well, I got layers in my hair. Back home my momma or Kenna --my older sister-- would cut my hair, but they’re not professional stylists, so this is a nice change

INTERVIEWER   
_ To themself _ Ah yes, you’re one of the Fives… Anything else?

AMERICA   
Um, I got my legs waxed? That was new

INTERVIEWER

_ Dismissive  _ Okay I think that’s all we have time for! Thirty-Five of you to fit into an hour long program, y’know

AMERICA

Of course-- 

_ As they walk away the Interviewers mutters about how they can barely use any of America’s footage. The Interviewer and camera operator move on to Celeste and Janelle before America can say anything else. She spots them chatting up a storm, taking many pictures, she feels looked over, like she wasn’t worth their time. America moves to a little seating area, were several of the girls who have been made over are waiting. Marlee waves her over. Marlee has become America’s lifeline among with the overwhelming crowd. _

MARLEE

America! You look amazing!

AMERICA

You too! What did they do to your hair?

MARLEE

Extensions. Do you think he’ll like it?   
AMERICA

He-- Oh, Maxon? Of course he’ll like you, who could resist a gorgeous blonde

_ Marlee giggles, the pair are chatting, gushing over each other’s new looks, even drawing in the girls around them (apart from Celeste and Janelle) when Silvia approaches _

SILVIA

Ladies! I’ll be doing a short tour then showing you to your rooms. Follow me! Over here is the Dining Room, where you’ll be taking all your meals. This is the Women’s room, a private space for the Queen and lady-guests of the palace. Men may not enter without express permission from the Queen. You’ll be spending most of your free time here. These doors lead to the garden. You are not to go outside unless escorted or during a planned event, as a matter of security.

_ We switch to a shot of Maxon is walking down the hall, alone. He’s carrying paperwork. He stops when he notices the clicking of heels and Silvia’s voice in the not-so distance. When he realizes the girls are about to turn down his path, he panics and ducks into nearest room, a study. Hardly daring to breathe, he watches through the crack in the door. He gets only glimpses of dresses, hands and arms, the side of a face, a wave of hair _

SILVIA

The third floor is where the private apartments of the royal family are, you are not to enter without an invitation from the prince himself. 

_ Janelle raises her hand, without waiting to be called on she speaks _

JANELLE   
_ Impatient.  _ When will we be meeting the prince?

SILVIA

_ Unaccustomed to being interrupted.  _ I still have to finetune all of your manners before you can meet any of the Royal Family.  _ This is directed at Janelle, but Janelle and Celeste side eye the lower caste girls, particularly America. Unsatisfied, Janelle look expectantly at Silvia _

JANELLE   
So… ?

SILVIA

_ With a sigh  _ Tomorrow morning, after a table etiquette lesson, the Prince will meet with each of you. And then you’ll have your first meal with the royal family. You are not permitted to seek out the prince before this time.

_ Janelle and Celeste share a look, a game face. The rest of the girls are giddy. America restrains herself --barely-- from rolling her eyes. Maxon doesn’t see this, he just grins at the giggles. He turns so his back is against the door, unconsciously leaning onto it. The door clicks closed. Maxon widens his eyes at the sound, fearing he’s been caught. The Selected are already making their way further down the hall. America, who was at the back of the group, is the only one to turn her head at the sound. She hangs back as the rest of the group moves on. The next few shots alternate between America and Maxon. America walks towards the library door, suspicious -- Maxon, on the other side, hears her footsteps and closes his eyes tightly, hoping whoever is on the other side doesn’t open the door -- America reaches towards the handle - Maxon opens his eyes, presses an eye to the crack between the door and the frame, getting a slivered look at America- Just as her hand is about to twist the knob, Silvia’s voice rings from down the hall. She hurridely returns to the group. Maxon, hearing the footsteps get quieter, lets out a breath of relief. _

SILVIA

During your stay I will be instructing you in the manners and duties of a Lady, and for those of you who make it to the top ten --The Elite-- I will begin your training on the inner workings of royal life and the duties of a princess. 

_ They’ve reached a hallway lined with many doors.  _

SILVIA

The Selected will all be staying in this wing. Your maids will prepare you for dinner. I’ll be back up to escort you to the dining room, where you’ll be able to get to know each other. After dinner you will be expected in the Women’s Room, where you can watch the media coverage of your first day.

_ Silvia starts to assigns rooms, Marlee hugs America before walking to hers. _

MARLEE

See you at dinner!

SILVIA

Lady America, your room is at the end of the hall

_ America finds her room, it is somewhat secluded from the other girls. She enters, closes the door behind her and leans her back up against it, hoping to block the world out. There is a spacious balcony and windows with heavy curtains. The room has been fitted to her tastes, with several musical instruments set up of far better quality than the ones she would have played in Carolina. A baby grand piano, a violin, a guitar. On the vanity is her mason jar, with the one penny. She’s met by two cheerful, if slightly confused, faces. Her maids, ANNE and LUCY _

ANNE

Lady America! It is an honour to meet you

_ The women curtsey, in almost-sync _

ANNE

My name Anne and this is Lucy. We are your personal maids.

AMERICA

_ Overcoming her discomfort  _ It’s nice to meet you.

ANNE

We’ve already unpacked your things, you’ll find your new clothes in the closet. Shall we freshen up your make up? Try on a few dresses for tonight? 

AMERICA   
I think I just need some time to settle in… some time to myself

_ The maids are disappointed, but accommodating _

ANNE   
Certainly my lady. We’ll return an hour before dinner to get you ready. If you need us before that, simply ring

_ She gestures to a sort of door-bell button on the wall, next to the bed.  _

_ The maids curtsey again, and see themselves out. Lucy smiles brightly at America. When the maids have gone America circles the room, stopping at the instruments, the windows, and finally the jar on her vanity. She takes it in one hand and shoves it into a drawer. Frustrated, she backs away till she reaches the bed, then lets herself fall backwards onto it. _

##  _ Scene VII: Watching The Report _

_ The Selected are in the Women’s Room. They’ve generally fallen into pairs or groups. Celeste and Janelle, both Twos, have isolated themselves on a loveseat. Marlee and America are closest, but their circle also includes, TINY, FIONA, Ashley, Kriss, and OLIVIA. Natalie and Elise sit together. Elise is friendly with Natalie in spite of her rigid nature. Finally the Coverage from their day begins _

ANNOUNCER

Lady Celeste Newsome of Clermont, Caste Two, best known for her work as a fashion model needed over an hour to say her goodbye to the many admirers and friends seeing her off  _ Celeste looks smug  _ Lady Marlee Tames of Kent, Caste Four nearly brought her crowd to tears with her heartful rendition of the National Anthem. Her bubbly charisma already making her the favourite to many across the nation  _ Marlee is humble, but she is relieved to be featured so soon.  _ Lady Tiny Lee of Dakota, Caste Three. True to her name must stand no more than five feet! But she won’t be easily to overlooked, her makeover was voted most dramatic by our panel of judges. Lady Kriss Ambers of Colombia, Caste Four, had her audience rapt with her impassioned farewell speech, expertly tackling divisive issues of our nation with a voice of hope. Lady America Singer of Carolina is one of only three Fives Selected, but we know that castes mean little to the Selection, as our own Queen Amberly was a Four herself when she first arrived in Angeles. Upon her landing, Lady America immediately became the darling to adoring crowds. She took the time to sign autographs, take pictures, and simply speak with the people. This bold young woman is not afraid of hard work, a quality many believe our next princess will desperately need.

_ Celeste is livid at this, and storms out of the room. Janelle follows shortly after. America watches her leave, thinking it dramatic, but when she turns back to the other girls she realizes all their eyes are on her. Despite her intentions (or lack thereof) she has become a threat. Marlee takes her hand and tries to give her a reassuring smile, but it only adds to the anxiety of the moment.  _

##  _ Scene VIII: Dinner  _

_ The Selected are seated in three long tables in the dining room. There is a smaller, fourth table, empty, intended for the Royal Family. America is seated between Marlee and Kriss. The girls are chatting in low voices, politely. Celeste and Janelle side eye LYSSA, seated across from them, whose table manners leave something to be desired. The dishes are incredible, beyond anything America has ever eaten before, even at her wealthiest patron’s homes. She has to contain herself from eating too quickly, she doesn’t want to appear unmannered. America speaks to Olivia, seated across from her. _

AMERICA   
Olivia, could you pass the butter, please?

_ Olivia meets her eyes, then passes the butter as brusquely as she can. Making a point of letting the dish clatter as she sets it down. America is confused. _

AMERICA

Thank you…  _ To Marlee, quietly _ What was that about?

MARLEE

_ Matching her tone _ Well, I think some of the girls are jealous

AMERICA   
Jealous? How? I haven’t done anything, we haven’t even met the prince yet

MARLEE

“The Report” really featured you, it seems like the people like you. Some girls barely got a few seconds on screen and there you are, getting called princess material

AMERICA   
But it’s not like I’m doing it on purpose, I’m not trying to out-shine anyone else

MARLEE   
They don’t know that

_ America takes a second to look around, and remembers this really is a competition for the others, rather than the mistake it is for her. There are a few girls staring daggers at her. _

AMERICA

But the people liked you too, and Celeste, and about fifteen other girls. From the looks of the public polls it seems like the people want at least five princesses by the time this is over, and you’re not getting the cold looks.

MARLEE   
America, it’s different with you. I don’t think girls like Celeste or Janelle expected this much competition from lower caste girls. You’re not animated like me, or reserved like Elise, they don’t know what to make of you

_ America sighs. _

AMERICA   
This is gonna be harder than I thought, I’ve never spent much time with other people my age

MARLEE   
Homeschooled?

AMERICA

Yeah, with my siblings

MARLEE

I was tutored with the daughters of my parents friends. We didn’t get along so well. I was really shy as a kid, they saw I was insecure so teased they me endlessly. That’s how I got to be more bubbly, making fun of me lost its appeal when I seemed unbothered. Mean kids find the thing you’re most sensitive about, and push at it till you can’t push back. You’re sort of mysterious--

AMERICA

Am not--

MARLEE   
\--You totally are. Your silence is distinct, and they’re trying to figure out if it comes from confidence or fear. They’re hoping to intimidate you into fear.

AMERICA   
I usually don’t have to really analyse the people around me. When my siblings were mad we were pretty upfront about it

MARLEE

Is it nice having a big family? I’m an only child

AMERICA

_ Taking a moment to think _ It’s like --for the most part-- I love them to death. I’d do absolutely anything for them. But if my sister took my best shirt without asking… all bets are off

MARLEE   
Sounds… dangerous

AMERICA   
Not more dangerous than The Selection. I’m afraid I’m gonna wake up to glass in my shoes some day. That is, if I don’t get kicked out soon

MARLEE   
Don’t say that! I hope I’m gonna be here a while, and I didn’t meet anyone I’d rather have as a friend through all this

AMERICA

Really? Me too. I was worried I wouldn’t make a single friend

MARLEE   
See? Now you have to stay. The prince is gonna love you, I know it. I bet you’ll be here right till the Elite. 

_ At the sound of “Elite” Olivia and Fiona turn to look at America and Marlee. One of them scoffs. America doesn’t respond, but we see her shift in her seat. Suddenly hit by a wave of discomfort. Looking at all the other Selected, she is realizing how much she doesn’t belong. Her eyes catch Lyssa, a felow Five, with her rough manners. She sees the way other girls laugh at her behind her back, some to her face. She doesn’t want that, she doesn't want to be the low-caste girl dolled up to be a laughing stock. _

_ The girls start leaving for bed, chatting quietly about Maxon and “beauty sleep.” Marlee and America leave together. Marlee is still as bubbly as ever, chatting with America and the other girls walking with them, but America is reserved again. She’s afraid, but instead of lashing out she’s shutting down. _

##  _ Scene IX: The Garden _

_ We are in America’s lavish new room. But all the amenities can’t calm her. She’s pacing, she’s hyperventilating. She’s crying. She tries to open a window -- Locked. She tries to open the balcony door --Locked. She runs to the door. Unlocked. She runs down the hall, the stairs, its a desperate struggle of her against her mind. She finds herself at the doors to the garden she spotted earlier. She starts pushing at them, locked again. One of the guards in the hall runs over. _

GUARD

Ma’am! Miss! Get away from the door

AMERICA   
Let-- Let me out

GUARD 

I can’t do that. You need to return to your room

AMERICA   
_ She’s struggling to get her words out past heaving breaths _

I-- I can’t-- breathe--

GUARD   
Miss-- Please I need you--

_ America leans up against the door, starts sliding to the floor. The guard rushes forward to grab her. She’s completely distraught, struggling against his grip _

AMERICA   
Let-me-go--- Let-Me-OUT

GUARD   
Miss this is a safety concern you need--

_ Maxon appears at the top of the nearby open staircase, he sees the scene and goes into protector mode _

MAXON

Let her go!

GUARD

Your highness--  _ He stands straight, letting go of America abruptly, she picks herself up _

MAXON

Open the door

GUARD

Sir?

MAXON

You heard me

_ The guard obliges. America stands and runs out the door, without a glance backwards. Another guard has come over to check the commotion, Maxon addresses this guard. _

MAXON

Follow me, please. Not too close

_ Maxon, at measured pace, follows America out the door. Cut to America. She’s still running, as fast as her legs can take her. Hair whipping behind her, at some point she loses a slipper. Her robe gets caught by a branch she pulls at it till it rips free. She runs till her breath betrays her. She slows down at a bench, surrounded by an idyllic set of flowers and an overhang of trees. She collapses to the ground, finally worn out. Her head rested on her arms, rested on the seat of the bench. After her breathing has calmed some, she finds she is not alone _

MAXON

Are you alright, my dear?

_ Maxon is standing a few feet away, trying to extend a comforting presence without intruding on her space, her pain. _

AMERICA

_ Under her breath _ I’m not your “dear”

MAXON

Pardon?

AMERICA   
_ Raising her head now. Much louder _ I’m not your “dear”!

_ Maxon approaches her, cautiously _

MAXON

I’m afraid I don’t understand, have I offended you? Didn’t I just provide the very thing you needed?

_ America glares at him. She picks herself up and sits on the bench, wanting a more dignified position if she’s going to be instilling fear in this boy. She makes a point of not answering, and begins to clean herself up. Realizing her condition, she surreptitiously wraps her robes around her torso. The effect is more piteous than fear-inspiring. Maxon decides to approach the bench, She doesn’t object, but also doesn’t give him the satisfaction of eye contact. He sits down. They are as physically far from each other as possible on the small bench. She turns her head, at that moment more tears run down her face.  _

MAXON

My dear, are you going to keep crying?

AMERICA

I told you I’m not your dear, I’m no more dear to you than the other thirty-four strangers in your cage

MAXON

Dea--  _ correcting himself, he tries to remember her name _ Um… America?  _ She gives a slight nod.  _ America, that’s an unfair statement. You’re all dear to me, it’s just a matter of who shall be the dear- _ est _

_ He thinks this is clever, and says it with a grin. She’s looking at him with disbelief. _

AMERICA

Did you really just say “shall”

MAXON

_ A bit embarrassed, trying to cover himself _

I’m afraid I did, forgive me, it is a product of my education

_ She mutters her next reply _

AMERICA   
You’re ridiculous, this whole thing is ridiculous!

MAXON

What?

AMERICA    
The Selection! You really want to pick a wife like this? From strangers all putting on a perfect face for you? Are you so shallow? Haven’t you ever loved anyone?

_ Maxon is genuinely hurt, thinking of the young woman’s voice from earlier. A romantic at heart, The Selection is the beginning of a fairytale to him. _

MAXON

My… position hasn’t allowed me to meet many women my age --besides diplomats daughters. Then we usually have even less to discuss than you and I do. And that’s when we manage to speak the same language

_ Again, he thinks this is funny. America stares him down. He realises his attempts at humour aren’t getting him anywhere, and moves on _

MAXON

Circumstances being what they are, I haven’t had that opportunity… have you ever loved someone?

AMERICA   
Yes.

MAXON

You’ve been very lucky.  _ He means it. He wants love from this more than anything.  _ My parents were very happily married this way. I intend to find a happiness that wars and rebels can’t tarnish. To find a partner all of Illéa can love too. A companion, a leader, someone with my --and my country’s-- best interests at heart. Someone to be my confidante. And someone for whom I can provide all the same. I’m ready to find my wife.

_ America is struck by his honestly, his heart is on his sleeve, just for a moment. Once again she finds herself taken by him like she did during his little speech, he’s good at that. Maxon looks around the grounds, and back up at the palace. _

MAXON

I’ve felt caged in this home too 

_ He says it like a confession. _

AMERICA   
And now you’re caged with thirty-four beautiful girls, all here to fight for you… or the crown

_ He nods in agreement. “Man or Crown” has been a common worry of his. Then he catches it-- _

MAXON

Only thirty-four?

AMERICA

Oh, yes. I’m here by mistake

MAXON

Last I checked, there was a very extensive application process to get here. Not really compatible with “mistakes”

AMERICA   
It’s um. It’s a long story… Your Highness

MAXON

So you’re not here for the crown or the man?

AMERICA

Nope, I’m just here for the food. Till you kick me out, that is.

MAXON

You’re one of the Fives, right

AMERICA   
_ Defensive, offended  _ Yes?

MAXON

Ah, then the food would be a good motivator

_ The comment is a little off base, it wasn’t a joke, but despite herself America finds a little laugh escaping. Maxon is surprised, but gratified, he likes hearing her laugh, he likes her smile, he likes to know he made it happen. He wants to figure out how he can do it again. _

MAXON

Well, if you like I could let the guards know you prefer the garden, won’t have a scene every time you need some air.

AMERICA   
_ She is tempted, but _ \-- That’s very kind. But, I don’t think I want anything from you.

MAXON

As you wish.  _ He looks down at her one barefoot _ Actually, I may have one thing you want

_ He pulls her slipper from his pocket, and places it on the bench space between them. _

AMERICA   
Oh, thank you

_ Maxon stands and brushes his pants off. They were spotless already. _

MAXON

Will you be coming in shortly?

AMERICA   
Yes

MAXON

Then I’ll leave you with the garden and your thoughts. There’s a guard posted not too far from here, he’ll escort you back when you’re ready.

AMERICA

Thank you. Your Highness.

MAXON

And America, would you do me just one favour? Don’t mention our little meeting to anyone else. I’m not supposed to officially meet the Selected till tomorrow. And although I wouldn’t call being berated in the middle of the night an enviable romantic tryst, I don’t want anyone getting the wrong idea.

AMERICA

_ With a smile  _ Of course, not a word

MAXON

Thank you. Goodnight then

AMERICA   
Goodnight

_ As Maxon leaves, America finds she’s really at peace. The garden is lovely, the weather is beautiful. The moon and stars are bright. The slipper stares at her, to the audience it’ll be reminiscent of a Cinderella-ish moment. To America it’s just a slipper. She pulls her slipper on, leans back on the bench, and closes her eyes. She just breathes. _


	3. episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The selected meet maxon and first rebel attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all! not sure if anyone is looking out for updates but if they come at all they will be sporadic, sorry folks

Episode 3

##  _ Scene I: Flashback Carolina 1 _

_ Well before the whisper of “Selection” has reached the ears of the Singer family, America and Magda are shouting. The argument isn’t new, but it’s reaching a new heat today. _

AMERICA

\--I’m  _ just  _ going to help him move him, God momma, you need to realize you sound insane

MAGDA

Don’t tell me what to do young lady. It’s that brother of yours who needs to come to his senses! I love him but he makes it so hard--

AMERICA   
What? To be happy for him? He’s successful! I’m sure he isn’t gonna forget about us, you’re just angry because he told you how crazy you are and he’s trying to get away--

MAGDA

America--

_ America storms off to Shalom’s studio. He is caught up in his work. His work is highly detailed, and you wouldn’t notice unless you were looking for it, but the northern star is hidden in most of his pieces in one way or another. America grabs the nearest thing (an old paint cup) and chucks it against the wall, letting out a low scream as she does it _

SHALOM

Woah woah, kitten what’s this

AMERICA   
I just told her I was going to help Kota move into his new place tomorrow and she pitched a fit! It was supposed to be a good thing, but she can’t even be civil about it

SHALOM

C’mere dear

_ She does _ . _ He wraps her in a hug, she rests her head on his shoulder, he makes a soothing motion, rubbing a circle on her upper back. _

SHALOM

Just breathe a little, okay? She means well, she doesn’t wanna see you hurting

AMERICA   
I don’t understand, just ‘cause Kota needs some space doesn’t mean he’s abandoning us? Does it? 

_ She pulls back to face him, her face serious. There’s a tear running down her cheek, Shalom wipes it away. _

SHALOM

Give her a break. Y’all are growing up. The leaving... It’s hard on us

##  _ Scene II: Lesson before breakfast _

_ Present day. America is with the other Selected girls in a large sitting room, chairs set up like a classroom. Silvia is calling instructions about dining manners. America is in a girlish day dress, far nicer than anything we’ve seen her in yet, but still, next to the other Selected she looks plain. Her hand is on her cheek where in memory her father wiped away that tear, she’s called back into reality by Syliva _

SILVIA

Ah-hem. A  _ lady _ does not touch her face in public. 

_ America removes her hand, embarrassed. A few of the girls look back, some with expressions of distaste. _

SILVIA

As I was saying-- once we’ve finished with our table manners, the prince will come to greet you all, and then we shall proceed to breakfast. Pay no mind to the cameras. They will be around often throughout this process, the people of Illea want to feel involved in The Selection

_ Silvia continues instructing, while Marlee and America have a hushed conversation. _

MARLEE   
Are you excited?

AMERICA   
_ His voice is tight  _ Yeah, totally

MARLEE   
I think I could just die. I hope he’s as handsome in person as he is on TV  _ Turning her attention _ Ashley I just LOVE your earrings!   
ASHLEY   
Thank you! They weigh a ton but I figured I might as well dress up while I can. Who knows how long any of us will stay… 

AMERICA

You don’t think you’ll win?

ASHLEY   
_ Regaining her demeanor _ Well, of course I do. But it’s rude to say so  _ It’s a little funny _

_ LOCATION CHANGE Maxon and his parents are in the King’s Study. Maxon is standing next his mother, fidgeting. The queen is sitting in an armchair. Clarkson is pacing. _

AMBERLY

Maxon, you don’t have to be nervous, they’re going to love you

CLARKSON

They’re the ones who should be nervous--

AMBERLY

You should enjoy this! Have fun, ask about them, and smile.

CLARKSON

Don’t say anything stupid

AMBERLY

And be yourself

_ Stopping his pacing, to ground his words, Clarkson turns to Maxon _

CLARKSON

You need to start strong with these girls. Show them you’re not afraid to make cuts. I want at least five gone before we even get to breakfast-

MAXON

What?

CLARKSON

_ Ignoring his son  _ -Pay special attention to the options we discussed last night. They’d be an asset to the crown.

MAXON

Right… That was… um  _ trying to remember their names _

CLARKSON

_ Getting angry.  _ You’ve already forgotten? Come on, son. Newsome. Whisks. Stanton--

AMBERLY   
Clarkson, dear. It’s only the first day. Why don’t we let him get his own first impressions. Besides, he’ll only have a moment with each lady today, it would look odd to the cameras if he spent too much energy on anyone in particular

CLARKSON

_ HE-h softens, just slightly, for Amberly  _ I suppose you’re right, my dear.  _ To Maxon _ I’ll have Coles drop off the summary of the special interest options tonight, and you can plan your first dates with them tomorrow.

MAXON

_ Swallowing his anger.  _ Thanks, dad. 

CLARKSON

Still, five before breakfast.

##  _ Scene III: Maxon meets the Selected _

_ Maxon looks nervous, his parents start walking him towards the doors of the Women’s Room. Intercut with the Royal family walking down the hall is Silvia’s words _

SILVIA   
It is customary that I conduct a final review the official rules before you first meet the Prince: As of your Selection, you ladies are considered property of Illea, and therefore must comply with all the regulations of the palace for the safety of yourself, the other Selected, and the royal family. You may not leave The Selection of your own accord, you must be dismissed. Only the prince can dismiss you, no one else has this power, not even the king or queen. The Selection has no set timeline, however the prince is unlikely to let it go longer than a year. You are not to seek out the prince privately, he will come to you. You are not to sabotage, verbally or physically assault any of the other contestants. This may result in immediate expulsion from the palace, at the prince’s discretion. If you are caught maintaining a romantic relationship with anyone other than the prince, you will be tried for treason.  _ Marlee giggles, as if she couldn’t imagine wanting anyone other than the prince.  _ The final ten Selected will gain the status of “Elite” and begin in-depth training for the role of princess. Finally, if at the end of the Selection you are chosen, your caste and that of your immediate family will be elevated to One. You will marry Prince Maxon, become princess, and eventually queen, of Illea.  _ The final shot of Maxon is him with his face to the door. Over his shoulder we see the King and Queen walking away. He’s raising his knuckles to knock. Shot of his hand and face. He pulls away from the door, slightly, and clenches his fist while breathing in sharply. This is the last second before his life changes for ever.  _

_ The Selected are rapt with Silvia’s words, clinging to each one as if it will carry them through to the crown, or the man. America isn’t looking at Silvia, but instead is studying the Selected around her; Marlee, Tiny, Ashley, Kriss, Olivia. As well as across the room, to Celeste and Janelle. Their captivation is broken by a sharp knock at the door _

SILVIA   
That will be the prince

_ Squeals of excitement, a general shuffling as each girl fixes herself, straightens her posture. finds some minor flaw in her clothes or hair to pick at. Asking their neighbour to check their makeup, or their teeth for lipstick. Silvia crosses the room and opens the door. In walks Prince Maxon, like a living dream. He’s keeping his cool like he has his whole life. But inside he’s churning. He wanted to believe he’d leave his past self on the other side of the threshold, but it follows like a shadow. Casting self doubt and fear on his conscience. When he reaches the front of the room he stops, Silvia motions for the Selected to stand _

SILVIA

Just like we practiced, ladies

_ She leads them in a curtsy _

MAXON

Good morning, Ladies

_ The Selected chorus back “good mornings” in response _

MAXON

Please, sit. Ladies, if you don’t mind you’ll each be called over for our first meeting. I’m sure you’re all as eager for breakfast as I am, so we wont be spending more than a few minutes on our introductions. Please forgive me if I’m slow with names, there are quite a few of you

_ Most of the Selected giggle. Maxon walks across the room to a set of chairs set up, facing each other over a small coffee table. Silvia motions the first girl over. The next sequence is the camera fixed in place on the chair opposite Maxon, as he meets with the Selected. _

MAXON

Good morning. Lyssa, right?

_ Lyssa is an odd ball. Passionate and knowledgeable about her art, but not great at engaging in. conversation. You can tell she’s spent most of her life around clay figures rather than flesh ones. _

LYSSA   
Yes. You have a beautiful house, I had a chance to study a bit of the crown molding in the rooms. The cost of those moldings alone must have been extravagant

MAXON

_ Maxon has never once thought about crown molding in his life, but he falls back on polite responses  _ I’m glad you enjoyed them

LYSSA   
I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many beautiful pieces of sculpture. The muscles seems like they might just POP out of that one figures arms. My family are Fives, all sculptors, so I know what I’m talking about. But the pieces here? Absolutely just… 

MAXON

Beautiful?

LYSSA   
Exactly.   
\--

MAXON

So tell me what it is you do, Celeste?

CELESTE   
I’m a model, your highness

MAXON

That’s exciting! I dabble in photography myself

CELESTE

Oh! We should do a shoot sometime, wouldn’t that be fun

_ She gives him a sultry wink, and he finds himself blushing _

\--

NATALIE   
You looked… smaller. On the tv

MAXON

Um. thank you?

_ It might have been an insult from someone else, but Natalie has a charm about her. _

\---

_ Kriss walks over, when Maxon rises to greet her she offers a professional handshake, he takes it but at his touch she realizes her mistake.  _

KRISS   
Oh! I’m supposed to curtsey aren’t I? My apologies, your highness

MAXON

Don’t worry, my dear

_ Maxon brings her hand to his lips and leaves a light kiss _

MAXON

This works too

_ Kriss melts under his gaze _

_ \--- _

_ We start moving faster and faster between Selected. It gets overwhelming, we are barely catching word or two from each girl, Tiny is quiet as a mouse, Janelle is overly flirtatious, Olivia is brash. There is a sudden calm, Maxon is staring into space when he realizes who’s clicking footsteps are approaching. He smiles. _

_ Finally America sits down. As she does she wipes her hands on her legs, hoping he won’t notice. She’s nervous that the night before was a mistake, and he’ll be sending her home right away _

MAXON   
_ Pretending to think about it  _ America? Is it?

AMERICA   
Yes it is, and I’m sure I’ve heard your name before, could you remind me?

_ Maxon laughs, the joke is his kind of corny. He leans into her, conspiratorially  _

MAXON

Did you sleep well,  _ my dear _

AMERICA   
Yes, after I calmed down I slept very well. My maids had to drag me out of bed this morning. But I am still not  _ your dear _

MAXON

Well, I’m glad you were comfortable, my-- America.

AMERICA

Thank you

_ She speaks quickly, like she’s been planning these words since last night, and if she doesn’t get them out all at once she won’t at all. _

AMERICA   
I’m really sorry about how meanly I treated you last night. This may be a strange situation for me, but I shouldn’t blame you, it isn’t your fault I’m here, you aren’t the reason I got swept up in all this, the whole Selection thing isn’t even your idea. And then, when I was miserable and frightened you were nothing but kind, and I was just awful. You could have thrown me out then and there, but you didn’t. Thank you.

MAXON

America. You have shown me nothing but honesty thus far --a quality I greatly admire-- so I’m asking you to be kind enough to answer one question for me.

_ America nods, Maxon leans in _

MAXON

You say you’re here by mistake, so I’m assuming you don’t really want to be here. Is it possible for you … to have any loving feeling towards me?

_ America is choosing her words carefully _

AMERICA

You are very kind, your majesty, and thoughtful, and -- attractive. But for very valid reasons, I don’t think I could

_ He’s hiding his disappointment, she doesn’t notice _

MAXON

Would you explain?

AMERICA

I’m afraid my heart is elsewhere

_ She chokes on these words unexpectedly, her eyes start going red, verging on tears. _

MAXON

Oh please don’t cry! I never know what to do when women cry

_ It’s such a ridiculous statement, America laughs at him, and he’s instantly relieved _

MAXON

Would you like to go home to your heart today?

_ America considers, taking a moment to pull herself together, wiping off tears and sniffling _

AMERICA

That’s the thing, I don’t want to go home

_ Now he’s plain confused _

MAXON

Really?

AMERICA

Can I be completely honest with you?

MAXON

Please

AMERICA

My family needs me to be here, even if you let me stay just a week it’d be a blessing for them

MAXON

You mean the cheques?   


AMERICA

Yes.  _ It’s a guilty admission. _ And I can’t be home right now… there are certain people I can’t bear to see

_ Maxon nods, surprisingly he does understand _

AMERICA

If you’re willing to let me stay, even just for a little while, I could offer you a trade?

MAXON

A trade?

AMERICA

Yes well, look at you, look at all this. You’re the prince, busy all day, practically running a country. On top of that they’re expecting you to narrow thirty-five, well thirty-four, women down to a wife. That’s a lot to ask, don’t you agree?

_ He nods, exhausted at just the thought, but also amused at her pitch thus far _

AMERICA   
So wouldn’t it be easier if you had someone on the inside? Someone to help? Like, a friend

MAXON

A friend?

AMERICA   
Yes, a friend. If you let me stay, let me help, I’ll be that friend. You won’t have to worry about pursuing me, but I’ll be there when you need someone to talk to without a stake in the competition. 

_ He was convinced even before she started her pitch, but he isn’t letting on yet _

AMERICA

Last night you said you were looking for a confidante. Until you find the right person, I could be a sort of, stand-in.

MAXON

I’ve met nearly every woman in this room, and I can’t think of one who’d be a better friend. Deal.

_ America breaks out into a smile, and is about to get up when he says-- _

MAXON

Do you think I could still call you “my dear”

AMERICA   
Absolutely not

MAXON

I don’t have it in me to give up

AMERICA

Did you call all of them “dear”

MAXON

Yes, they seemed to like it

AMERICA   
And that’s why I don’t.

_ America walks head back to her seat, and Maxon is left alone, wondering if he’ll ever win her over _

##  _ Scene III: Breakfast _

_ Dining room with almost all the Selected, and the King and Queen. Maxon and a few girls are missing. They’re in the middle of their meal, America is sitting quietly, observing, while the girls around her chatter. _

KRISS

I wonder why he asked a few girls to stay behind

OLIVIA

I bet he’s their first dates or something. Ugh, I wish I was there. I wonder what they did to get his attention right away

MARLEE

Ashley was asked to stay, right? I knew she was gonna go far, she’s such a lady

_ Just then Maxon walks in, the Selected rush to stand _

MAXON

Stay seated ladies, please

_ The Selected relax. Maxon kisses his mother, and clasps his fathers shoulder, giving him a terse “It is done” kind of nod. A few of the Selected keep their eyes on the doors, expecting the ones who stayed behind to follow him in. They don’t. The girls speak amongst each other, all asking the same question: _

NATALIE

_ Whispered a little too loud  _ Where are they?

KRISS   
They’re gone

_ She’s trying to be calm, but there is a glint behind her eyes. _

NATALIE   
Gone?

JANELLE

_ From down the table, rudely  _ They were sent home, ditz

_ Celeste rolls her eyes, Janelle laughs. Natalie is put out by the name. Elise, seated next to her, notices and places another breakfast role on Natalie’s plate. _

NATALIE   
Oh, chocolate!

_ The Selected start speaking amongst themselves again, brushing past the awkwardness. The camera is on Marlee and America. America is still disturbed at the sudden eliminations, Marlee is content to still be there _

AMERICA   
What could they have done in less than five minutes to be sent home? 

MARLEE   
I don’t know, but he must have had good reason. The prince seems like a thoughtful person, he wouldn’t just send someone home for nothing

AMERICA   
_ Barely hearing her _ Eight people gone just like that, and he doesn’t even seem bothered about it. 

_ Cut to her view of the prince, eating, and saying something that makes his mother laugh. America is second guessing her little deal. _

MARLEE   
_ Struggling to get her attention  _ America? America? Have you tried these tarts yet?

_ Marlee is placing a strawberry tart on her own plate _

AMERICA   
No, but they look amazing

_ She takes one for herself. All around the room girls are enjoying the food, for some it’s the highest quality they’ve ever tasted, even for the high caste girls it’s a treat. Marlee bits into her tart and smiles. America bites into hers and speaks, delighted, through a full mouth _

AMERICA

Strawberry!

_ She and Marlee giggle, not noticing that the rest of the room heard her outburst _

MAXON

_ Raising his voice so the room can hear. Teasing.  _ Lady America? How are you enjoying the food

_ America turns red, she chews and swallows as fast as she can, Celeste and Janelle are subtly snickering at what they perceive to be crass manners.  _

AMERICA   
It’s very good, your highness. I bet my little sister would cry if she tasted one of these tarts

MAXON

You’re sure she’d cry?

AMERICA   
Probably, she has almost no filter on her emotions

MAXON

Would you wager money on it?

AMERICA   
I have no money to wager, your highness

MAXON

Would you barter instead?

AMERICA

Well, what do you want?

MAXON

What do  _ you _ want

_ America considers this. There isn’t much to want for in the palace, then she realizes _

AMERICA   
Pants. If she cries, I want to wear pants for a week

MAXON

Done. And if she doesn’t cry, you owe me a walk around the gardens tomorrow afternoon

AMERICA

You drive a hard bargain, sir, but I accept.

_ Maxon beckons to a nearby butler _

MAXON

Have a parcel of strawberry tarts prepared for Lady America’s family.  _ To America.  _ You should write a note to go with it.  _ To the room _ . In fact, all of you should write home, after breakfast, let your families know you’re safe. We’ll have them delivered by this evening.

_ At this the girls all become excited, happy to be involved in this oddly public conversation. The camera should pull back and show the Selected chatting about what they’ll write home. A few are looking venomously at America _

##  _ Scene IV: Carolina, the Singer Home _

_ There are royal guards at the residence. A few are the permanent protection crew, two are the envoys from the palace dropping off the mail and tarts. Magda has entreated the palace guards to sit down in the living room, she is in the process plying out answers with refreshments  _

MAGDA

Officers, you’re  _ sure  _ we’re the only house to receive a gift?

_ Officer 1 is rather serious, but his partner is delighted with Magda’s hospitality _

OFFICER 1 OFFICER 2

Ma’am, we aren’t at libe-- Oh yes ma’am, quite sure. The prince requested these tarts for your household, specifically for your younger daughter

_ Magda smiles and refills Officer 2’s glass.  _

MAGDA   
Well, if that ain’t just the sweetest thing… 

_ May and Gerard are in the kitchen, helping themselves to tarts. May has America’s letter in her hand, and is getting strawberry stains all over it. _

OFFICER 1

Speaking of which… 

OFFICER 2 

Right! Almost forgot.  _ To May  _ Miss Singer, how are you liking those tarts?

_ Her mouth is full, but that won’t stop her enthusiasm _

MAY

A LOT

##  _ Scene V: First Date _

_ Maxon is just about to knock on America’s door when she opens it. Both are a little surprised. _

AMERICA

You’re early

MAXON

You too

AMERICA   
Right

_ It’s a little awkward. They start walking down the hall, barely brushing shoulders. As they turn a corner they run into a group of Selected, including Celeste, Janelle, Kriss, and Olivia. Maxon nods and grins, America manages a smile. As the pair pass Maxon takes America’s hands and folds her arm around his, she is a bit startled. He leans in close and whispers in her ear _

MAXON

For the sake of appearances

_ She nods and tries to relax into the touch. Once they’re outside America breathes deeply, and seems more at ease. Maxon takes this as a good sign _

MAXON

I’m sorry she didn’t cry

AMERICA

No, you’re not

_ Sure it’s a little teasing, but she’s right and they both know it _

MAXON

All the same, I’ve never gambled before. It was nice to bet… but it was nicer to win

_ She thinks he means the gamble, but we know he means winning this time with her _

AMERICA   
Beginner’s luck

MAXON

Then we’ll have to bet again. Maybe to make her laugh?

_ America considers this, it makes her smile. _

AMERICA

I can’t imagine what in the palace would make her smile, maybe my table manners

_ Maxon laughs lightly at this. They walk a little further in a comfortable quiet. _

MAXON

So, what’s your family like?

AMERICA

What do you mean?

MAXON

Just that… They must be very different from mine

AMERICA

I’d agree. I mean, for starters, no one wears a gown to breakfast

MAXON

More of a dinner thing in the Singer home

AMERICA   
Of course

_ He laughs but doesn’t press further, but he wants to know more. She decides to keep going _

AMERICA

Well, I’m the middle child of five

MAXON

Five!?

AMERICA   
Oh yeah, most families back in Carolina have a lot of kids, especially the lower castes

MAXON

I can’t even imagine…

_ She speaks without thinking, without her guard _

AMERICA

I’ve always thought I’d have lots of kids, if I could.

MAXON

Really?

_ She realizes how personal that fact was to her too late. The only other person she’s ever said that too would have been Aspen _

AMERICA

_ Her voice low _ Yes.

_ She pushes away the sadness this recollection brings her, and continues lightly _

AMERICA

Anyway, Kenna is the oldest, before she got married she was a musician. Now she’s a Four and does factory work, her and her husband James. My mom wants me to marry a Four, at least. But I guess I’m a Three now? That’s weird to think about. I don’t want to have to give up music

_ Maxon hangs on her every word. He’s fascinated not just with her, with his infatuation, but with the world she carries with her, so different from anything he’s ever known _

AMERICA

Kota is next, he’s an artist, a sculptor. He came to see me off, but other than that we haven’t seen much of him lately

_ This is rather (rightfully) bitter _

AMERICA

Then, there’s me--

MAXON

America Singer, my closest friend

AMERICA

Right

_ She rolls her eyes as if this is part of their big joke, brushing off that on some level, he isn’t kidding.  _

AMERICA

After me is May, the one who sold me out. Honestly I was robbed -- her and I are gonna have Words about this when I get home  _ Maxon has to hide his start at how flippantly she mentions her going home.  _ She’s an artist too, and well. I… I adore her

_ This again feels very private, her life has been entirely her own up to the last few weeks, apart from her family and Aspen. This is unsettling but exciting for her. Talking about May makes her soft, and Maxon is drawn to this, soft at heart himself. America notices and doesn’t quite like it. She moves on purposefully. _

AMERICA

And last is Gerard. The baby. We want him to experiment more since he hasn’t figured out if he’s into music or visual arts yet, mostly he just plays soccer and studies bugs in our yard. Which is fine for now, but he won’t make a living like that. 

_ That was a bit of a darker turn _

AMERICA

So, that’s everyone!

MAXON

What about your parents?

AMERICA 

What about yours? Your family?

MAXON

You know them

AMERICA   
I don’t really. Just their public image. And besides they can’t be the only people in your life. What about like, aunts? Uncles? Cousins? I--

_ She stops, and he’s saved from answering right away as team of guards with a camera crew approaches from the palace. He takes a moment to dismiss them, noticing how tense America became at their presence. Once they've gone he returns to America _

MAXON 

Are you alright? You seen tense

AMERICA   
You can’t handle crying, I can’t handle private walks with princes. It’s confusing.

_ They walk a little further, now an awkward silence. _

MAXON

What’s confusing about me?

AMERICA

Your character, your intentions. I don’t know what you want, and I’m not sure what to expect out of this walk.

_ Maxon is a little hurt, he becomes serious, wanting to explain himself accurately.  _

MAXON

Ah. I think you can tell I’m not the sort of person to beat around the bush

_ He starts moving closer to her. In Maxon’s eyes this is a sign of vulnerability, he is by nature not particularly touchy with anyone but his mother. He reaches out to touch her arm. In America’s mind she only remembers the words of Coles, about not turning down the prince. She looks around and suddenly the choice of a walk far into the garden the shooing off of guards and cameras, seems intentional and sinister. _

MAXON

Let me tell you exactly what I want--

_ America’s face flashes with anger, to cover her fear. A knee-jerk reality. Literally, she knees him in the groin and pushes him away. Maxon falls to the ground, curled a bit in pain. He trying to regain a bit of posture as he yells _

MAXON

What was that for!?

AMERICA   
IF YOU PUT A SINGLE FINGER ON ME I’LL DO MUCH WORSE

MAXON

What?

AMERICA

I said--

MAXON

No no you crazy--  _ he shakes his head _ I heard you the first time

_ He readjusts to hes sitting upright, with his legs bent. _

MAXON

But what the hell did you mean by it?

_ America realizes he had no ill intention, and is mortified _

AMERICA   
Oh my god I--

_ She turns away and puts a hand to her mouth _

MAXON

What did you think I wanted?

_ She doesn’t respond _

MAXON

_ His words are measured, an anger creeping in, not towards her action, but at the realization of what was being assumed of him _

America. What did you think I wanted.

AMERICA   
I just. I thought you were gonna--

MAXON

Oh my god, you thought I would have… laid hands on you? I’m a gentleman for heaven’s sake.

_ He’s on his feet at this point, he starts to pace away but comes back to face her _

MAXON

If you though so little of my character, why did you agree to be my friend in the first place

_ She doesn’t meet his eye. _

_ A guard is calling for them from offscreen, it’s getting late _

MAXON

I’ll have dinner sent to your room tonight. We will deal with this in the morning.

_ Maxon walks away, and America is left feeling rather confused, embarrassed, and overall unhappy. Some part of her was really hoping this whole friendship thing was gonna work out. _

##  _ Scene VI: America’s Room _

_ America, despondent, returns to her room. She falls into her bed but there’s something underneath her, she sits up and pulls out a large parcel from under her wrapped with a ribbon, topped with a note. She opens the parcel; three pairs of pants. She returns to the note. _

_ The note reads: _

_ “You ask for such simple things, I couldn’t deny you. But for my sake, Saturdays only. Your friend, Maxon” _

_ America groans and lies back down, frustrated with herself. _

##  _ Scene VII: First Attack _

_ The Selected and the royal family are at breakfast, the atmosphere is fairly calm. America is trying to catch Maxon’s eye while the girls around her interrogate her about the date, but he is purposefully ignoring her. _

OLIVIA

Well? How was it?

AMERICA

… indescribable? 

_ Olivia rolls her eyes _

KRISS

Well, what was he like? How did he act?

AMERICA   
Nothing like I expected

JANELLE   
Are you being like that on purpose?

AMERICA

What?

TINY 

Well, if you are, it’s awfully mean

AMERICA   
Tiny, no I--

_ There’s a crashing sound from outside the room, a few guards run in, one speak quietly but urgently to the royal family, the king stands.  _

CLARKSON

Ladies! To the back of the room, NOW

_ Clarkson, Amberly, Maxon, a and a few of the staff run towards the windows and start lowering metal shutters. Most of the Selected stumble to the back, helping the girls around them who are more in shock. America is seated near the windows, and immediately goes to lower the blinds, a few girls --Kriss and Celeste among them-- do the same. _

GUARD

_ (to the king) _ They’re within the walls, but we’re holding them back. You all should be in the safe room, but we’re so close to the main entrance--

CLARKSON

Understood, Marks.

_ As America is lowering her shutter something crashes against it, the shock forces her to stumble backwards away from it. Maxon is there immediately _

MAXON

Are you hurt?

AMERICA

No… I’m fine

MAXON

To the back of the room. Now!

_ He helps her up, and sends her off in the right direction. She looks back towards the window and he’s locking the shutter in place. America moves quickly as directed. A view around the room sees many of the girls in tears. Tiny has fainted, Kriss is helping her. Elise is composed, sitting arm and arm with Natalie, who is shaky but trying to remain bright. Celeste is with Janelle, making conversation. Not at ease but collected, she knows how to keep a cool. Amberly is standing firm with her husband. His arm is around her shoulders, fiercely protective, but there’s a sense that this action is for his comfort as much as, if not more than, hers. America sits next to Marlee. She has noticed the way the girls are reacting, in contrast to the queen. _

AMERICA   
Dry your eyes, stand up straight

MARLEE

Huh?

AMERICA

Just. Trust me with this

_ She does, checking her face for running mascara, then turns to America for approval _

AMERICA

Yes good, sorry to be so bossy but, look at the queen

MARLEE

No, you’re right. She must have been through much worse than this, and here we all are freaking out. For the time being, everyone is alright, no reason to cry.

_ America nods, but she’s thinking “not everyone.” Time passes, they’re sitting quietly together. Kriss, Tiny, and Olivia aren’t too far off. _

MARLEE

It would have been naive to think there wouldn’t be some kind of attack, with so many guests in the palace. I just thought it wouldn’t be so soon

AMERICA   
Same here. But if there was ever a time for the rebels to make a statement, it’d be during the Selection

MARLEE   
Yeah, when you get right down to it, this is kind of.. Archaic? 

AMERICA   
I’m sure they hate this as much as they do the rest of Illea

KRISS

I don’t think they hate Illea, they just want things to be better

OLIVIA   
And this is the way to do it?

KRISS

Well, it’s not like they can vote in representation, they’re frustrated

AMERICA

_ Wanting to escape this tension _ I need to stand before my leg starts cramping

_ The girls continue to argue as America gets up and starts pacing the back wall, when she’s far enough from the group Maxon approaches her. They stand next to each other, back to the wall, looking at anything but each other _

MAXON

How are you doing? 

AMERICA

Well.

MAXON

You seem… unwell. 

_ America doesn’t respond, he turns to her _

MAXON

What’s wrong?

_ America wont look at him, her voice is thick and her eyes red _

AMERICA

What’s happening to my maids?

MAXON

Your maids?

AMERICA

Yes, my maids. 

MAXON

They should be in hiding by now, there are plenty of safe rooms around the palace, and the guards are very good about alerting everyone. Usually there’s an alarm, but the rebels disabled the system last time they got in and we haven’t been able to fix it… 

_ She places her head in her hands _

MAXON

America… please? 

_ It’s a begging, he wants to see her face _

MAXON

They’re okay. The staff knows what to do in an emergency, the rebels were slow this time, we reacted immediately. They are okay.

_ She nods, a short silence follows before- _

AMERICA

Maxon. Can I explain about last night? 

_ He nods, and steels himself for the worst. She lets it out in a ramble _

AMERICA

Before I left Carolina, there was this palace official --Coles?-- who came to go over all the rules and paperwork. He advised me never to turn you down. No matter what you wanted. Never. 

MAXON

_ Quiet, seething.  _ What?

AMERICA

He made it seems like you might, expect certain things from me, from us. You even told me you haven’t been around a lot of people --women-- your own age. So when you sent away the cameras and the guards, and we were alone, and you just got so close to me I… I got scared. 

_ His disgust is clear on his face, which is striking on a person who is usually good at hiding their emotions. He is hurt more by Coles judgment of him, the slight at his honour, the assumption that he lacks basic respect _

MAXON

Was everyone told this?

AMERICA

I don’t know, but I wouldn’t be surprised. Besides, most of the girls are here to win. They’d be worried to turn you down even without the warning

MAXON

But you had no qualms about kneeing my groin

AMERICA   
I hit your leg!   
MAXON

Oh please, I would not have needed so long to recover from a knee to the leg

_ They both get a laugh in, things are better _

AMERICA   
So, how are you doing with a room full of crying women?

MAXON

I’ve never been more scared, completely at a loss.

AMERICA   
Try just, comforting them? A few kind words, a reassuring touch. Most of the time when people cry they just want to be consoled. Especially when its a problem you can’t immediately fix.

MAXON

Really? It can’t possibly be that simple.

AMERICA   
Well, I said  _ most  _ of the time. But I bet it will work for right now

MAXON

Ah, another bet! I wouldn’t be so sure about this one though; two have already asked to leave if this ever ends

AMERICA

If?

MAXON

Their words, not mine. This is strictly a “when” scenario, I promise.

AMERICA

I thought we weren’t allowed to do that? What are you going to do?

MAXON

What else? I won’t keep someone here against her will

AMERICA   
Maybe they’ll reconsider

MAXON

What about you? Have you been scared off?

AMERICA   
Honestly, I thought you were sending me home after breakfast

MAXON

Honestly? I considered it

_ He’s waiting for her answer, she isn’t obliging _   
MAXON

Well?

AMERICA

If you’re not sending me home, I’m staying right here

_ He smiles. To the other side of the room a guard announces that the threat has been taken care of, and that the lockdown is being lifted. Most of the Selected smile and chatter, in relief. A few are still shaken, unsure. Maxon stands and reaches a hand out to America, she takes it and stands. _

MAXON

_ With a silly formal voice  _ My lady

AMERICA   
Why thank you, good sir

MAXON

So,  _ buddy _ , any suggestions for my next date?

AMERICA   
See the blonde girl over there? That’s Marlee, Sweetheart, kind soul, loves movies. 

_ Maxon does some sort of silly gesture of thanks, maybe a salute, a bow. He walks over to Marlee and offers his arm. We hear from a distance _

MAXON

Lady Marlee, may I escort you back to your room?

_ America smiles, watching them walking away happily. Celeste walks by from behind her, and knocks into America’s shoulder. America clenches her fists as Celeste walks away, but doesn’t pursue it. _

##  _ Scene VIII: Lucy _

_ America’s bedroom. We hear a scream and a body falls onto her bed. It’s Lucy. She writhes on the bed, making sounds of distress, too far in her own memories to know she’s safe. Anne rushes over, shushing her _

ANNE   
You’re okay, Lucy please hush, we’re all okay. They didn’t even get past the front door this time, they’re gone. Now please hush dear before--

_ The door opens and America walks in. She’s stunned by the scene _

ANNE   
Oh, my lady--

_ America wastes no time in helping Anne. They calm Lucy and put her between the covers.  _ AMERICA   
What’s going on? Did someone get through? Is she hurt?

_ Anne pulls America aside and speaks low, so Lucy can’t hear _

ANNE

Oh no, Lucy always gets like this during attacks, even talking about them makes her… Well, two years ago there was a particularly bad attack, in the middle of the night the rebels got through dressed as guards. It was mayhem, and one of them got ahold of Lucy, dragged her off… he… well… Lucy managed to smash a vase over his head before she was seriously accosted, and a guard took care of him after that. The medical wing fixed her cuts and bruises, but I don’t think anyone ever saw to her mind.

_ America approaches the bed again, making the same soothing motion on Lucy which her father did in the first flashback.  _

AMERICA

Lucy… I appreciate having you, of course, but if this job is so stressful, why do you stay?

_ Lucy sniffles, calmer now, then speaks. _

LUCY   
Miss, it’s no small thing be a maid, to be smart enough, pretty enough, to be on the front lines of palace work, to be seen by any guests or government staff who passes through. If I was found to be unfit I’d be stuck in the kitchens or laundry. My father is so proud that maid, and not just any maid but a Ladies Maid for the Selection. I promise, Miss, I promise I’ll work just as hard as always I’ll be--

AMERICA

Lucy, no. I promise: not a word of this to anyone. Girls like us, low castes, we look out for each other

_ The final shot is America sitting on the bed with Anne, there is a sisterly bond between the three. America rubs small circles on Lucy’s back, the same way Shalom comforted her in the beginning of the episode. _


End file.
